Survivre dans un monde inconnu
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: Lorsque Marion se retrouve propulsée dans un monde inconnu, on lui fait très vite comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Elle s'en foutrait pas mal si on la laissait rentrer chez elle, sauf qu'on lui annonce qu'elle est coincée dans ce drôle de monde. Mais elle ne va pas se laisser faire, elle réussira à rentrer chez elle ! En attendant, comment survivre là-bas ?
1. Chapter 1

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différent de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. J'aborderai des thèmes sérieux par la suite mais tout contenu pouvant choquer sera indiqué dans les warnings en début de chapitre. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse.

Cette fanfiction n'est pas une romance mais il est possible que je décide à un moment ou un autre de rajouter des intrigues amoureuses mais l'histoire reste avant tout une fanfic drama/adventure. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Avenir et cercle de champignon**

Je déteste les choix. Surtout s'ils sont décisifs. Malheureusement, cette année je suis servie… Je sais que je ne pourrai pas fuir cette fois, qu'il n'y a aucun échappatoire. On veut me forcer à décider mon avenir, comme si le fait d'être majeure signifiait que je suis une adulte maintenant, prête à endosser tout un tas de responsabilités et que je suis sûre de mon avenir. Sauf que non. Je ne me sens pas différente, je n'ai pas vécu de grand changement à ma majorité. À moins qu'on considère qu'entrer en boite et boire de l'alcool en toute légalité est un grand pas dans la vie.

Je soupire. Je pose mon front sur la vitre de la portière arrière et je regarde distraitement le paysage défiler. J'aime sentir la vitre froide sur ma peau, j'ai l'impression que ça m'aide à penser clairement. Les trajets en voiture sont toujours très calme dans notre famille, c'est pour ça que je les apprécie. La radio est la seule chose qui perturbe le silence. Ma mère se concentre sur la route et moi je regarde par la fenêtre, j'admire le paysage qui file sous mes yeux et je pense.

L'année prochaine, c'est les études supérieures. J'aurais un appart' pour moi toute seule. C'est cool, mais c'est aussi super flippant. Je serai toute seule, loin de ma famille et de mes amis. Bien sur, je pourrai toujours leur téléphoner, les voir pendant les vacances mais rien ne sera plus pareil. On se perdra de vue et on s'oubliera. Bien sur, je rencontrerai d'autres gens et je créerai de nouveaux liens, mais est-ce que je réussirai à me faire de vrais amis sur qui je pourrai compter ? J'aurais aussi de nouvelles responsabilités, que ce soit dans mes études ou dans ma vie. Comment est-ce que je vais survivre alors que je ne sais cuisiner que cinq "plats" différents ? (des pâtes, des omelettes, du riz, des hamburgers et des croques monsieur) J'aurai des partiels si je vais à l'université, des projets à réaliser en IUT, des stages à trouver et à faire en alternance,…

Et en plus de ces inquiétudes sur l'avenir, je dois aussi me préoccuper du présent, c'est à dire du bac et de mon orientation. En ce moment, l'avenir est pour moi un gros point d'interrogation. Je ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais faire et où je vais aller l'année prochaine. Franchement, ça me déprime. On est déjà en février et Postbac est ouvert, le bac blanc approche, les portes ouvertes se multiplient, tout comme les devoirs et les contrôles. Je veux bien admettre que le deuxième trimestre est court et je comprends qu'il faut des notes pour le bulletin, surtout que les notes du premier et du deuxième trimestre seront envoyées aux établissements choisis dans nos vœux mais on croule vraiment sous le travail en ce moment.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de vie et que je passais mon temps à bosser et à m'inquiéter. Je réfléchis à mon avenir, j'essaie de l'imaginer mais je ne vois rien. Je cherche dans les domaines qui me plaisent mais rien ne me paraît concret. À chaque fois que j'envisage une poursuite d'étude particulière ou même un métier je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer dedans. Je sens juste mon cerveau me harceler de question.

Quel diplôme faut-il avoir ? Est-ce qu'il faut un CV ou/et un entretien pour entrer dans cette fac ? Est-ce qu'il faut passer un concours ? Est-ce que tu réussiras à trouver un stage dans ce secteur ? Où est ce que tu dois aller pour le faire ? Est-ce que tu trouveras un logement là-bas ? Tu ne trouves pas que la vie est chère dans cette ville ? C'est un peu loin d'ici, non ? Est-ce que tu pourras revoir tes proches régulièrement si tu vas là-bas ? Et comment est le campus ? Sinon, est-ce que c'est un métier d'avenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme débouchés ? C'est quoi le salaire débutant ? Et par rapport à la retraite, ça se passe comment ? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de chômeurs dans ce secteur ? Est-ce que tu as droit à des bourses ? Et puis, es tu sûre que ça te plaît vraiment ? Tu te vois vraiment passer deux à cinq ans de ta vie à faire ces études ? Tu te vois vraiment bosser là-dedans toute ta vie ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, regardant avec intérêt la buée se former sur la vitre. Avec mon doigt, je dessine un éclair dedans, puis un nuage et des étoiles. J'aime savoir que même si mes dessins disparaîtront, il suffira d'un peu de buée pour qu'ils réapparaissent comme par magie ! Quand j'étais petite, c'est comme ça qu'on s'échangeait des messages secrets, mes frères et moi. C'était le bon temps. Maintenant c'est différent, Jérémy fait ses études à Besançon et il est toujours en stage tandis que Seb est soit avec sa copine, soit en train de bosser pour son master à Créteil. Franchement, quelle idée d'aller faire des études si loin de la maison. Il ne me reste plus que Léo... Et encore, l'année prochaine c'est moi qui vais devoir l'abandonner. Alors que je soupire une troisième fois, la voiture s'arrête. Je ferme ma veste, je mets mon écharpe et j'attrape ma sacoche avant de sortir de la voiture. Maman m'a déposée à 100 mètres de chez papa. En même temps, vu que leur divorce s'est mal passé, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Maman sort de la voiture et se poste devant moi les bras croisés et me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

« - Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as tout pris ? Tu as pensé à prendre tes cachets ?  
\- Oui maman, j'ai mes affaires. Et tu sais très bien que je les ai toujours sur moi. De toute façon, je peux trouver tout ce qui me manque chez papa.  
\- Mon cœur, tu sais très bien que ton père est aussi prévoyant qu'une moule marinière. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas d'anti-venin chez lui par exemple !  
\- Maman, tu exagères, c'est pas parce qu'il prend uniquement le minimum syndical qu'il n'a pas le nécessaire. Il se débrouille très bien avec ce qu'il trouve. Et puis je vais passer le week-end là-bas, on va pas aller en randonné dans la jungle ! »

Elle soupire et fouille un instant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un objet. C'est le fameux anti-venin, je le vois à sa couleur rouge éclatante reconnaissable entre toutes. Ah, elle a remarqué que je l'ai "oublié". En même temps ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, elle a es yeux partout et elle sait très bien que je trouve ce truc inutile. Comme si j'allais rencontrer des bestioles venimeuses chez papa...

« - Les serpents ne se trouvent pas que dans la jungle mon poussin. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a dans le coin, il y en a toujours dans les endroits ruraux. D'ailleurs tiens, prends-le, tu as failli le laisser à la maison ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne le remarquerais pas ?  
\- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Mais franchement maman arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. Je reviens dimanche soir, c'est pas comme si je partais deux semaines. Et tu me connais, je suis assez débrouillarde pour m'en sortir en cas de pépin. »

Elle soupire et passe sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle est inquiète ou stressée. Son regard bleu se pose sur moi et elle me sourit. J'adore la voir sourire, ça fait pétiller ses yeux et ça fait ressortir ses fossettes. Ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur. Je lui rends son sourire.

« - Tu as raison ma chérie, tu es une grande fille et tu sauras te débrouiller. J'espère que tu empêcheras ton père de faire des bêtises !  
\- Oui maman, je te le promets, alors arrête de t'en faire !  
\- D'accord ma puce, je reviendrai te chercher dimanche soir. Allez, viens dans mes bras ! »

Elle ouvre les bras et je me blottis contre elle. On me dit souvent que je suis plutôt mature en général mais dans ces moments-là je redeviens une petite fille. Je respire pleinement son odeur et je la serre très fort contre moi. Ma maman est vraiment une personne géniale parce que là, toutes mes inquiétudes se sont envolées, je me sens juste en sécurité. Finalement, on se détache l'une de l'autre.

« - À dimanche ma puce. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman, à dimanche. »

Elle retourne dans la voiture après un dernier signe de la main et démarre. Je reste un moment immobile alors que je la regarde partir. Finalement je sors mon mp3 de ma poche et je mets mes écouteurs. Une fois que la musique démarre, je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez pour le protéger du froid et je me dirige vers la maison de mon père. C'est étrange pour moi d'aller à la campagne le week-end pour le voir, moi qui suis si habituée à la ville. Et dire qu'avant, on habitait tous ensemble dans le même appartement. Mais en fin de compte, je pense que ce divorce était une bonne chose, la maison commençait à être vraiment invivable. Des disputes, toujours des disputes… Heureusement, maintenant ça va mieux. Bon, il m'arrive toujours de me disputer avec mes parents mais c'est la même chose pour tous les ados. Ça ne m'empêche pas de les adorer.

Alors que je marche sur le sentier de gravier, je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi. Je fronce les sourcils alors que j'aperçois sur le bord de la route un cercle de champignons blancs à côté du chemin. Étrange... Je me penche pour mieux l'examiner. C'est vraiment bizarre comme ces champignons forment un cercle aussi bien fait. La nature est souvent surprenante. Je suis sûre qu'il existe pleins de documents sur ce genre de phénomène naturel étrange. Je me relève en grimaçant lorsque mes articulations craquent. Mais bon, cercle ou pas cercle, ça reste des champignons. Il n'empêche que je me demande s'ils forment un cercle géométriquement parfait... Je secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse de la géométrie pendant mon week-end ! Je réajuste ma sacoche sur mon épaule et continue ma route en traversant le cercle quand tout à coup une lumière d'un blanc éclatant m'éblouit.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA : **Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différent de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. J'aborderai des thèmes sérieux par la suite mais tout contenu pouvant choquer sera indiqué dans les warnings en début de chapitre. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse.

Cette fanfiction n'est pas une romance mais il est possible que je décide à un moment ou un autre de rajouter des intrigues amoureuses mais l'histoire reste avant tout une fanfic drama/adventure. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer. J'accueille toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****Drôle de cristal et escaliers sans fin**

Pendant quelques instants tout est blanc. Je me sens de plus en plus désorientée. C'est comme si le monde tourbillonne autour de moi, me donnant la nausée. Je sens un profond malaise s'installer en moi. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me mets à cligner furieusement des yeux alors que la lumière commence à disparaître. Après une minute ou deux ma vision revient à la normale et je peux de nouveau voir les alentours.

Sauf que ''normal'' n'est pas le mot. Je tourne sur moi-même pour observer les environs et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il n'y a plus de campagne, de chemin caillouteux et de cercle de champignons. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est une grande salle au plafond aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale. Il y a même une rosace ! Les murs sont constitués de baies vitrées décorées de façon discrète par des arabesques s'entremêlant avec grâce. Une grande porte rouge se dresse à ma droite et une allée mène à ce qui semble être l'élément le plus important de la pièce : un énorme cristal bleu posé sur un étrange piédestal, juste en dessous de la rosace.

Ce cristal est magnifique, il luit faiblement et trône en roi devant moi. Une fois mon regard posé sur lui je n'arrive plus à détourner les yeux. Son bleu irisé est fascinant et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'attire, comme s'il est en train de m'hypnotiser. J'approche de quelques pas jusqu'à être à deux mètres de lui. C'est comme si le monde a disparu et qu'il ne reste que moi et lui. Je n'entends plus aucun bruit, comme si la musique de mon mp3 s'est arrêtée, et j'ai l'impression que la pièce s'est évaporée.

Je ressens quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre un seul mot dessus. Je me sens calme, seule et triste à la fois. Et j'ai mal, comme s'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel, une partie de moi. J'ai l'impression que cette douleur ne m'appartient pas pourtant. D'où peut-elle venir ? Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je pense que ça vient du cristal. Comme s'il abrite une âme. Je voudrai lui venir en aide mais mes pieds sont comme cloués au sol. Alors je reste là, immobile, à partager silencieusement cette douleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à fixer ce cristal qui m'a comme ensorcelée, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps. Pourtant petit à petit je sens son emprise se craqueler doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer.

Lentement, je me met à cligner des yeux et je reprends conscience de mon entourage. J'entends de nouveau la musique dans mes oreilles et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais quitté cette salle étrange. Ces émotions qui ne semblent pas être les miennes se dissipent, comme si elles étaient le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un rêve et de revenir peu à peu à la réalité. J'arrive de nouveau à penser normalement et je dois dire que je commence à paniquer.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi ai-je été fascinée par ce cristal ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il autant affectée ? D'où viennent les émotions que j'ai ressentis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Et quel est cet endroit ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée là ? Où est la maison de papa ? Comment est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? Je sens de nouveau les questions assaillir mon cerveau et je me masse les tempes pour les chasser et essayer de faire reculer la migraine qui me guette. J'éteins mon mp3 et je le range dans ma poche. Je me détourne du cristal pour penser plus clairement.

Tout d'abord, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la grande porte rouge. Alors que je suis à mis-chemin celle-ci s'ouvre avec fracas sur une jeune femme, vêtue d'un justaucorps noir et d'un gilet magenta, qui arbore un air furieux. La jeune femme à la chevelure noire tient à la main un drôle de bâton auquel est accroché… une cage contenant une flamme bleue ? Mais comment ? Mais mes yeux s'écarquillent soudain alors que je vois qu'elle a une queue et des oreilles de renard. Alors quelle fonce vers moi, j'entends un grognement venant de son dos. Je regarde derrière elle et j'aperçois une sorte de créature mi-humaine, mi-phacochère. Wow. Est-ce qu'on est dans une convention avec des cosplayeurs ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se poste devant moi suivie de l'homme-phacochère et pointe sur moi un doigt menaçant.

« - TOI ! Qui es-tu ?! Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ici ?!

\- Euh… Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

\- Arrête de faire ta maligne, je t'ai posé une question ! Est-ce que tu es avec les Templiers ? Ou les Francs Maçons ? »

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Les templiers ? C'est pas un genre d'ordre religieux et militaire du Moyen Âge ? Je crois que j'ai déjà vu un film sur eux, le dernier des Templiers, mais pas moyen de me souvenir des détails. Et les francs maçons ? C'est pas un genre d'organisation élitiste, ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, elle regarde trop la télé elle !

« - Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites alors arrêtez de me crier dessus !

\- RÉPONDS À MA QUESTION ! »

Soudain, le feu emprisonné dans la cage de son bâton semble prendre vie et vient se nicher dans sa main. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça. D'après mon expérience cinématographique, les boules de feu ce n'est jamais bon, surtout quand elles sont dirigées vers moi ! Alors que j'amorce un pas en arrière, le feu se fait plus menaçant. Je décide alors de rester sagement où je suis. Autant éviter de finir en barbecue.

« - Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'allais chez mon père puis il y a eu une grande lumière et je me suis retrouvée ici !

\- …

\- Mais sérieusement, on est dans une convention de manga ? Vous êtes déguisés en personnages d'animé, c'est ça ! Ou alors c'est une caméra cachée ? Vous êtes forts, vous m'avez presque eue ! Allez, dites-moi où sont les caméras ! »

Je cherche les dites caméras d'un regard désespéré, en vain évidemment. Rien. Nothing. Nada. Niente. Nichts. Je commence à sentir la panique monter, mon cœur s'emballe et mes paumes commencent à devenir moites. Tout à coup, un gros « BAM ! » retentit, me distrayant efficacement de la frénésie qui commence à me gagner. La femme-renard fronce les sourcils et se met à marmonner avant de se tourner vers l'homme-phacochère.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

\- …

\- Jamon, tu connais la procédure alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. On s'en occupera plus tard, il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe. »

Elle s'éloigne ensuite d'un pas pressé, sans rien ajouter. Alors que je la regarde partir, mon champ de vision se retrouve soudainement obstrué. C'est l'homme-phacochère qui s'appelle Jamon apparemment, qui s'est placé devant moi. Il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes et a une carrure d'armoire à glace. Sa peau est d'un étrange marron violacé et ses cheveux rouges semblent former une crête sur son crâne. Son nez de cochon et les deux crocs dépassant de sa bouche lui donnent l'air particulièrement menaçant. Je recule d'un pas et le toise d'un air méfiant. Mais je vais quand même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il ne faut pas juger d'après les apparences après tout.

« - Hum, bonjour...

\- Grrr... »

Je sens que le dialogue risque d'être compliqué… Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander où nous sommes, il m'empoigne la main et me tire vers la grande porte. Je commence à me débattre. Je ne vais pas me laisser malmener par ce phacochère mutant quand même !

« Vous faites quoi, là ? Lâchez-moi ! Si vous croyez que vous m'intimidez, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil mon p'tit père ! Vous pensez que vous avez tous les droits parce que vous êtes baraqués ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

Je continue ma tirade un moment, laissant libre court à mon courroux. J'injecte dans mes paroles tout mon venin. La désorientation et la frustration que j'ai ressenties depuis mon arrivée ici se sont transformées en colère et je compte bien l'extérioriser. Je continue à le menacer et à m'énerver contre lui pendant encore quelques minutes.

Bien sûr, ça n'a aucun effet sur ce Jamon. Vu qu'il a parfaitement compris les paroles de la femme-renard, il est clair qu'il est en train de m'ignorer délibérément. C'est à la fois irritant et vexant. D'habitude, mes paroles acerbes ont plus d'effet que ça. Mais là n'est pas la question, l'armoire à glace mutante continue à me traîner derrière elle en m'écrasant les phalanges. Finalement je cesse de me débattre, ça ne fait qu'empirer la douleur qui se dégage de ma main. Peu à peu, mes jurons se tarissent à leur tour. Ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller ma salive. Il serait plus intelligent d'observer ce qui m'entoure.

Après avoir traversé quelques salles étranges auxquelles je n'ai pas fait attention car j'étais trop occupée à me débattre et à jurer, nous arrivons dans un endroit immense. On dirait l'intérieur d'une tour. Tout est sombre, sans fenêtre et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus rassurant du monde. Des escaliers en colimaçon semblent s'enfoncer au plus profond de l'édifice, donnant l'impression qu'un serpent gigantesque rampe sur les murs pour rejoindre les entrailles de la terre. Charmant.

Alors que Jamon me traîne dans l'escalier, je regarde par-dessus la rambarde. Sous nous il n'y a que le vide et l'obscurité qui semblent vouloir nous avaler. Je déglutis. Le fond de la tour est si profond que je ne peux même pas l'apercevoir. Si je venais à tomber par-dessus la rambarde, la chute serait vertigineuse et certainement mortelle. Je m'éloigne du bord, de moins en moins rassurée. Je jette un regard devant moi et écarquille les yeux face au nombre impressionnant de marche que nous allons apparemment devoir franchir.

« - On va quand même pas descendre tout ça ?

\- Grrr !

\- Oh ça va toi ! T'as peut être un corps de bodybuildeur mais je te signale que ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai une masse musculaire négative moi ! Rien que les trois étages que je dois monter pour rentrer chez moi sont crevants ! Mais ralentis bon sang !

\- Hmpf ! »

Je suppose que c'est l'équivalent de ''Bah mets toi au sport espèce de larve''. Je sers les dents et le fusille du regard. Bon, la communication on oublie. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Mais le vrai problème, c'est comment ? Et est-ce que je serai en vie quand on arrivera au bas de l'escalier ? Nous n'avons descendu qu'une trentaine de marche et j'ai déjà un point de côté et je respire comme un bœuf. Si j'essaie de m'enfuir en courant, cette brute me rattrapera avant que j'ai eu le temps de remonter tous les escaliers. Je déteste cette sensation d'impuissance, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'insupporte c'est ne pas avoir le contrôle !

Je sers les dents et le laisse me traîner derrière lui en essayant de garder mon souffle. Il faut vraiment que je me remette au sport…

Bon, réfléchis Marion. Comment s'échapper alors que je suis clairement en désavantage au niveau de la force physique et de l'endurance ? Mmmm… Il faut que je la joue fine sur ce coup-là. Dès qu'on aura descendu ces fichus escaliers il devra sûrement rejoindre la femme renard et je pourrai en profiter pour filer en douce. Il va falloir être discrète ma fille !

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les escaliers continuent de se dérouler sous nos pieds. Je sens de la sueur couler dans ma nuque et j'essuie mon front. Mon point de côté me fait un mal de chien, j'ai les jambes en compote et ça fait un moment que j'ai abandonné l'idée de reprendre mon souffle. J'entends mon cœur battre jusque dans mes oreilles, ma tête tourne et toutes ces marches semblent valser sous mes yeux. Au lieu d'essayer de dégager ma main, je m'accroche très fort au poignet de Jamon et je marche bien derrière lui, de peur de rater une marche ou de tomber dans les pommes. Je manque vraiment d'exercice…

Alors que des points noirs commencent à danser devant mes yeux, Jamon s'arrête devant une porte sur le côté de l'escalier. Je profite de ce bref arrêt pour respirer profondément et essayer de regagner mes sens. Il ouvre la porte et j'aperçois la prochaine étape de ce trajet, un couloir sombre. J'aurai lâché un soupire de soulagement si j'arrivais encore à respirer normalement. Jamon se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la cinquième porte du couloir, sur la gauche. Alors qu'il ouvre cette porte mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. J'essaie de reculer mais Jamon me force à le suivre dans… un nouvel escalier en colimaçon beaucoup plus étroit que celui qu'on a franchi tout à l'heure. Un sentiment de claustrophobie commence à m'envahir et je commence à me sentir oppressée. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

J'essaie de me calmer mais les murs et le plafond semblent se refermer sur moi et les marches semblent bouger sous mes pieds. Ma vision se fait trouble et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de perdre connaissance. C'est ce moment-là que choisi Jamon pour s'arrêter de nouveau. J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il ouvre une porte avant qu'il me traîne derrière lui dans un autre endroit. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce nouvel environnement, la seule chose que mon cerveau remarque est que nous ne sommes plus dans un escalier. Je soupire mentalement de soulagement et je le laisse me tirer vers ce qui semble être notre dernière destination.

Soudain je me sens projetée contre une grille et j'entends un grincement métallique. C'est une porte qui vient de se refermer sur moi et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids.

Le monde semble tourner et je commence à avoir la nausée. Je m'assoie plus confortablement contre le métal soutenant mon dos et prends de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Je reste comme ça plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés et la respiration saccadée.


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différent de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe ni de scène gore, mais j'aborderai des thèmes sérieux. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse.

Cette fanfiction n'est pas une romance mais il est possible que je décide à un moment ou un autre de rajouter des intrigues amoureuses mais l'histoire reste avant tout une fanfic drama/adventure. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars et mystérieux sauveur**

Finalement, je réussis à me calmer. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement alors que mes mains arrêtent de trembler et je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que je suis enfermée dans une cage sphérique en suspension au-dessus d'un lac souterrain qui dégage une inquiétante lumière verdâtre. Évidemment, comme si ce n'est pas déjà assez glauque, le tout se trouve dans une caverne sombre et sinistre. Je m'attends presque à entendre une voix d'outre-tombe déclarer « ce tombeau sera VOTRE tombeau! ».

J'attrape les barreaux de métal froid de ma prison pour m'aider à me relever. Alors que je me redresse je sens la cage tanguer dangereusement et j'essaie aussitôt de me placer sur son centre de gravité pour la stabiliser. Il ne manquerait plus que je finisse par avoir le mal de mer !

Une fois de nouveau immobile, j'essaie de me concentrer sur ma situation. Résumons : alors que j'allais chez mon père je me suis retrouvée téléportée dans une salle avec un cristal hypnotisant. Une folle aux oreilles de renard m'a fait jeter en taule par son toutou l'homme-phacochère. Celui-ci a évidemment bien pris soin de me faire dévaler quelques milliards de marches avant de me jeter sans cérémonie dans une cage de métal. C'est ce que j'appelle une journée de merde.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je sais qu'il faut que je réfléchisse calmement mais franchement, plus rien n'a de sens ! Tout me semble si réel que s'en est flippant. Les faits tentent de me dire que je suis tombée dans une sorte de monde parallèle magique comme dans les livres mais mon cerveau me dit que c'est sûrement un rêve. Ou alors que quelqu'un m'a droguée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais plus j'essaie de me convaincre que tout cela est faux, moins j'y arrive ! J'ai vraiment mal à la main, donc ça ne peut logiquement pas être un rêve. Bien sur, il reste toujours la théorie de la drogue mais franchement, je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour y croire. Donc j'ai apparemment été téléportée dans un autre monde où il y a des cristaux magiques et où il est tout à fait normal de rencontrer des hybrides hommes/animaux.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et décide de retourner à l'observation de la cave. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je suis loin d'être la seule enfermée ici, des dizaines de cages semblables à la mienne sont suspendues au plafond rocheux et leur prisonnier semblent résignés. Leurs joues creuses font ressortir leur teint cireux et leurs yeux hagards. Ils sont presque tous recroquevillés et sourds à tout ce qui les entoure. Je me demande s'ils ont été enfermés sans raison, comme moi, ou si ce sont de vrais criminels. Il y a sûrement des deux à mon avis. On dirait que la présomption d'innocence n'existe pas ici !

Il est clair que la maladie et la peur sont omniprésentes. Comment peut-on laisser croupir des gens dans ce genre d'endroit ? C'est inhumain ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils aient droit à deux repas par jour ! Je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. Comment peut-on traiter ainsi des êtres humains ? C'est révoltant ! Je doute que qui que ce soit ici ait reçu le moindre traitement médical depuis des lustres ! Je serre les poings très fort et je respire profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Ce n'est pas en m'énervant que je vais sortir de là, après tout je ne compte pas subir le même traitement qu'eux. Je ne vais certainement pas moisir ici, moi.

Je soupire. Maintenant, c'est bien beau tout ça mais il est temps de trouver un moyen pour me casser d'ici. Je regarde au plafond pour inspecter le système de suspension maintenant la cage au-dessus de l'eau -si c'est bien de l'eau- en me redressant pour mieux voir. Ma prison sphérique est retenue par une chaîne solide qui semble pouvoir coulisser le long d'une barre de métal et un système compliqué de rouage et de poulie semble relier le tout. Un levier près du petit ponton situé vers l'entrée de la grotte semble pouvoir activer le mécanisme faisant avancer les cages. Évidemment, de là où je suis il m'est impossible de l'atteindre. En plus je suis trop petite pour pouvoir toucher la chaîne qui maintient ma cage en l'air. Et malheureusement, me balancer pour faire tanguer la cage et essayer de la faire avancer ainsi ne fonctionnera pas. En d'autres termes, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

Je me rassois et me résigne à patienter. Je sens que ça va être long... Il me semble que j'ai mis mon livre du moment dans ma sacoche avant de partir. Alors que je m'apprête à la fouiller pour retrouver ce fameux livre, je me rends compte que ma sacoche n'est plus là. Évidemment, maintenant que j'y pense ils seraient un peu cons de me la laisser s'ils pensent vraiment que je suis une criminelle. Sauf que je ne suis pas une criminelle, je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi ! Quelle bande de courgettes décérébrées.

Alors que je m'insurge silencieusement, j'entends un bruit. Je me retourne et me fige. Une ombre vient de jaillir de l'eau. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et la seule chose que je peux distinguer clairement, c'est ses crocs pointus qui luisent dans la pénombre. Je retiens ma respiration et j'essaie de faire comme si je n'existe pas. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment la trouille là, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mes mains tremblent. Je sais que j'ai toujours dis que les monstres dans les films ne font pas peur, mais quand ça se passe en vrai c'est une toute autre paire de manche.

Je soupire de soulagement quand je vois la créature replonger dans l'eau. Du coup, je pense que je vais éviter d'essayer de m'échapper à la nage. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses en attendant que les tremblements cessent et je ferme les yeux un moment. Mes muscles se détendent lentement et ma respiration est de nouveau tranquille.

Tout est de nouveau calme autour de moi quand soudain une armée de monstres sort de l'eau. Ils s'accrochent à ma cage, essaient de m'attraper et je vois leurs mains osseuses se tendre vers moi. Je peux voir leur visage clairement désormais, leurs yeux ne sont que des billes noirs pleines de haine et leurs lèvres rouges comme le sang abritent une trentaine de dents affûtées et une langue semblable à celle des serpents. Elles font bouger la cage pour essayer de m'attraper et je m'agrippe très fort aux barreaux en essayant de rester hors de leur portée, quand tout à coup je me cogne la tête très fort et j'ouvre les yeux.

Interloquée, je regarde autour de moi et pas la moindre trace de monstre. Je reprends mon souffle en me massant le crâne. Apparemment, je me suis cognée sur les barreaux et je me suis fait une bosse. Donc en gros, je viens de faire un cauchemar... Sur le coup, je me sens très stupide parce qu'à mon age c'est un peu la honte. Mais bon, il vaut toujours mieux que ce soit un rêve que la réalité... Je n'ai jamais été très friande de monstre...

« CLIC » Je me retourne et me rends compte que quelqu'un est en train d'ouvrir ma cellule. C'est un homme grand, complètement masqué. Il porte une sorte d'armure noire et rouge et son masque semble être une tête de dragon très stylisée. Je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux et pourtant je sais qu'il me fixe. Je sais que techniquement il est en train de me libérer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être suspicieuse. Je sors prudemment de ma cage sans le quitter des yeux et je m'avance vers lui.

« Merci. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez aidé ? »

Il pose son doigt sur ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Il ne doit pas être sous les ordres de Miiko, sinon il n'essaierait pas d'être discret. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a sortit de ma cage ? Je suis la seule qu'il a délivrée, c'est bien qu'il y a un truc. Pourquoi moi ? C'est louche, ça cache quelque chose... Mais même s'il se peut que ce soit un piège, il n'empêche que je suis libre, enfin je crois. Je m'avance avec précaution sans le quitter des yeux et il me montre la sortie du doigt. Je fais bien attention de le garder dans mon champ de vision alors que je m'avance vers le seuil des marches qui mènent vers les Escaliers de la Douleur.

Soudain j'entends un bruit et je me retourne un bref instant pour vérifier qu'aucun garde n'ai eu la mauvaise idée de se ramener. Fausse alerte, ça venait d'en haut. Je me retourne vers l'homme masqué et je me rends compte qu'il a déjà disparu. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se tirer sans que je m'en aperçoive alors que je suis juste devant l'entrée? Mais bon, je suis enfin libre alors autant ne pas perdre de temps là-dessus. Je vérifie une dernière fois qu'il ait bien disparu avant de commencer à monter les marches prudemment, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et en restant très près du mur. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que personne n'ait l'idée de prendre les escaliers...

Malheureusement, je suis vite forcée de me rendre compte que la discrétion et la subtilité ne sont pas du tout mes points forts car j'entends mes pas se faire de plus en plus bruyant. A croire que le bruit que je fais augmente proportionnellement avec le nombre de marche que je monte et la fatigue qui va avec. Finalement je m'arrête dans l'escalier et enlève mes baskets. Tant pis, je continuerai mon ascension en chaussettes avec mes chaussures à la main. Je profite allègrement du fait que de devoir être discrète pour aller lentement et économiser mon souffle parce que franchement même si j'allais vite ça ne changerait rien, si quelqu'un arrive en face de moi je n'aurai aucun moyen de me cacher. Et puis j'étais déjà assez mal pour la descente alors je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience...

Je soupire alors que j'arrive enfin en haut des escaliers. J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve dans un couloir. Maintenant, la question est de savoir quelle porte mène vers le deuxième escalier. Bien sur, je pourrai vérifier chaque porte, mais il y a quand même une grande possibilité qu'il y ait une salle des gardes derrière l'une d'elles. Je m'approche d'une porte et tends l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Je réitère l'expérience et vérifie chaque porte avant de conclure que toutes ces pièces sont désertes. Du coup, je commence à ouvrir les portes les unes après les autres le plus discrètement possible, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, avant de trouver les escaliers géants qui m'ont menés dans ce trou à rat. Je soupire en regardant le nombre énorme de marche que je vais devoir franchir à nouveau. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

* * *

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Désolé du retard mais j'étais très occupée par les révisions et les épreuves du bac. Là je serai absente pendant quelques jours mais j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la suite alors j'essaierai de poster rapidement la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de l'histoire en général.

Guest : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que cette fanfic sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Oui je compte bien continuer cette histoire, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite ! (j'en suis à peu près au chapitre 115 dans ma tête)


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différen de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Je vous préviendrai s'il y a des scènes qui peuvent choquer.

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Fuite et rencontres désagréables**

Quand je serai rentrée à la maison je ne monterai plus jamais la moindre marche d'escalier de ma vie. Plus jamais ! Je suis sûre que cet escalier géant est un instrument de torture à lui tout seul. Franchement, ils auraient pu mettre des ascenseurs… Mais bon, j'arrive enfin à un palier que je n'avais même pas remarqué lors de ma descente. Je devais vraiment être HS parce que c'est dur de le rater, vu sa taille imposante.

Évidemment, c'est mal éclairé et ça fout un peu les jetons mais qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! Le carrelage froid sur lequel je marche me fait penser aux cases d'un échiquier géant. Je me croirai presque dans le premier tome d'Harry Potter s'il n'y avait pas des massifs de fleurs disséminés un peu partout.

Je m'avance vers l'un d'eux et me penche pour observer une fleur de plus près. On dirait qu'il y a un fruit orangé au milieu d'un bouquet de pétales jaunes, mais ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'il dégage une faible lueur blanchâtre. J'ai beau ne pas être une experte en botanique, je suis relativement sûre que cette plante n'existe pas sur Terre. Je m'approche pour sentir son parfum avant de reculer brusquement. Quelle odeur infecte ! Je me pince le nez en affichant une mine dégoûtée et je décide de ne pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. Et puis c'est pas le moment de s'extasier sur toutes les plantes que je croise, je suis pas une princesse Disney que je sache. Il ne manquerai plus que je parle aux animaux.

Et c'est reparti pour les Escaliers de l'Enfer… Mais étonnamment je tiens un peu mieux le coup qu'à l'aller. Certes je sue comme un goret, je souffle comme un bœuf et j'ai les jambes en compote mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je peux tourner de l'œil à chaque instant et ça, c'est déjà un net progrès. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma respiration comme me le disait mon prof de sport. J'inspire en gonflant le ventre et en gardant la bouche fermée puis j'expire lentement la bouche ouverte en dégonflant le ventre.

Peu à peu ma respiration revient à la normale et c'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis déjà arrivée au sommet de ces foutus escaliers. Un grand sourire s'étale alors sur mon visage. Enfin ! Je soupire de soulagement avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas encore à l'abri, tant que je ne serai pas partie loin de ce bâtiment, ils peuvent encore me retrouver et essayer de me jeter à nouveau en prison. Je m'approche alors avec précaution de l'arche qui donne sur la Grande Salle aux Portes.

Cachée derrière un pilier je jette un coup d'œil pour trouver la sortie. Je la repère assez vite mais elle est gardée… En même temps je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais vu que j'ai été jetée en prison juste parce que je me trouvais dans une des salles de ce bâtiment sans autorisation. Je soupire intérieurement et jette un coup d'œil au reste de la salle. D'après ce que je peux voir il y a un étage et seule l'entrée semble gardée. Le plafond est très haut et cette salle est complètement sphérique. Mais c'est quoi ce bâtiment, une ancienne cathédrale reconvertie ?

Je sors de mes réflexions juste à temps pour apercevoir deux hommes se diriger vers les gardes. Le premier est grand, plutôt baraqué et semble avoir des cheveux… blancs ? Mais bon je ne suis plus à ça près. Son teint halé semble faire ressortir les quelques cicatrices que je peux apercevoir sur son corps. D'ailleurs je me sens obligée de rajouter que son corps n'est pas mal du tout et que la vue de dos est particulièrement agréable.

Mais une question me taraude alors que je le regarde avancer. Pourquoi mettre seulement des morceaux d'armure ? Peu importe le nombre de fois où je regarde, il porte toujours des jambières et des bouts d'armure sur l'épaule et l'avant-bras gauche. J'espère que c'est seulement pour le style parce que s'il essaie d'aller sur un champ de bataille comme ça il est mal barré. Il croit vraiment que les ennemis vont taper uniquement sur les bouts d'armure ? Enfin bref, à part ça il est très mignon mais là n'est pas la question, je ne suis pas là pour draguer.

L'autre homme est un peu plus petit que le premier, il a le teint beaucoup plus pâle et ses cheveux noirs cachent un de ses yeux. Il porte aussi de drôles d'habits, un pantalon et un haut noir sur lequel il porte un genre de kimono violet dont il n'a enfilé qu'une seule manche. Ils ont de drôles de façon de s'habiller ici, mais bon chacun est libre de s'habiller comme il veut.

Ils s'arrêtent devant les gardes et jettent un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je me planque aussitôt derrière mon pilier en retenant mon souffle. Je reste comme ça, immobile, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas. J'attends encore quelques secondes avant de regarder ce qu'il se passe le plus discrètement possible. Les deux hommes et les gardes ne sont plus là. C'est ma chance ! J'inspire un bon coup et je me mets à courir comme une malade vers la sortie mais une fois plus près je me rends compte qu'ils sont en train de discuter à quelques mètres seulement de la sortie. Je change aussitôt de direction j'entre dans la première salle qui se trouve à ma portée. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis bien seule avant de soupirer de soulagement et de me laisser glisser contre le mur près de la porte. L'adrénaline commence doucement à redescendre.

Je relève la tête et inspecte l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. On dirait un genre de cuisine ou de stock de nourriture. Je me lève et fronce les sourcils. La nourriture est préservée dans les compartiments de ce qui ressemble fortement à des ruches. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu des meubles de cette forme. Mais une autre chose me déstabilise, en effet jusqu'alors tous ce que j'ai pu voir semble sorti tout droit d'un roman de fantasy et pourtant la nourriture que je peux voir ici semble presque normale. Je pense que je serais beaucoup moins perturbée si la nourriture avait des yeux, des tentacules ou des trucs de ce genre, ça aurait fait ton sur ton.

D'ailleurs mon ventre me rappelle à coup de gargouillis bruyants que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin et qu'on doit être en plein milieu de l'après midi. J'ai vraiment la dalle et voir toute cette bouffe n'arrange rien, d'ailleurs je me sens loucher sur un jambon suspendu au plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air bon ! Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de lorgner dessus, ça ne va pas combler ma faim. De toute façon c'est pas comme si je peux me servir, je ne suis pas chez moi et ce serait mal élevé de me servir. Et puis je viens juste de m'échapper de prison alors ce serait con d'y retourner pour avoir volé de la nourriture.

Alors que je me retourne pour quitter la pièce la porte s'ouvre sur un homme aux cheveux bleus. Après avoir failli me prendre la porte dans la face je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui et je reste figée. Il faut croire que j'ai vraiment la poisse. Un sourire moqueur s'affiche sur son visage. Je le sens mal, ce mec.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Mais c'est une voleuse qui essaie de filer en douce ! »

Ça fait moins d'une minute que je l'ai rencontré et j'ai déjà envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Mais c'est quoi cette habitude de m'accuser de tout et de n'importe quoi sans aucune preuve ? Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ici ? S'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil ! Je fronce les sourcils et je rétorque.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me traites de voleuse ? Sur quoi se basent tes accusations ?

\- Eh bien il se trouve que du pain et du lait ont été volés, ensuite je ne te connais pas donc tu ne fais pas partie de la garde d'Eel, donc tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Donc si par, exemple, je me retrouve dans une pièce avec un rideau déchiré tu en concluras automatiquement que c'est de ma faute, si je suis bien ton raisonnement.

\- Oui, en résumé c'est ça. Mais assez bavardé, rends ce que tu as volé.

\- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi, j'ai rien volé ! J'ai les mains et les poches vides, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve !

\- Tu les as peut-être déjà mangés.

\- Traite-moi de morfale pendant que tu y es ! Et puis tu n'as qu'à vérifier que j'ai aucun reste de nourriture dans la bouche. Par contre je te préviens, je me suis pas lavé les dents depuis ce matin alors mon haleine ne doit pas sentir la menthe poivrée »

Il hausse un sourcil alors que j'ouvre grand la bouche. Je n'ai rien à cacher après tout et je n'ai certainement rien à perdre. Il hausse les épaules et se penche pour vérifier. C'est à cet instant précis qu'un groupe de personnes mené par la femme-renard déboule dans la pièce.

« Ezarel je te cherchais, c'est urg... »

Sa voix s'éteint peu à peu alors qu'elle s'arrête pour nous dévisager. En même temps il faut dire que l'homme aux cheveux bleus -Ezarel- est en train d'inspecter ma bouche et que ça ne doit pas être ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir en entrant dans cette pièce, surtout qu'elle m'a fait jeter en prison comme une mal propre il y a quelques heures à peine. Je profite de leur ébahissement pour fermer la bouche et me donner une contenance en me raclant la gorge. Je pince les lèvres et me tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants comme si de rien n'était. Ils vont peut-être croire que tout ça est le fruit de leur imagination ? Malheureusement c'est peu probable…

Enfin bref, je remarque que les deux hommes de tout à l'heure sont là et qu'ils ont ramené un homme licorne à lunette avec eux. Au point où j'en suis plus rien ne me surprend… Il n'empêche que sa corne est vraiment magnifique, elle est d'un blanc nacré avec des lignes turquoises. Alors que je commence sérieusement à loucher sur sa corne, la femme-renard semble enfin se réveiller.

« C'est pas vrai, encore toi ?! »

Comme c'est étrange, elle n'a pas l'air d'être ravie de me voir. Mais bon, j'ai un sacré avantage sur tout à l'heure, vu que la plupart des meubles de cette pièce sont en bois elle ne peut pas essayer de me carboniser à coup de flamme bleue si elle veut pas faire cramer la cuisine. A côté d'elle l'homme-licorne me regarde d'un air paumé et bégaie un timide « M-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ». La femme-renard croise les bras et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« - Cette fille s'était introduite dans la salle du cristal, et maintenant la voilà à voler de la nourriture !

\- N'importe quoi, je n'ai rien volé ! Vous avez qu'à demander à votre collège, il a déjà vérifié ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est vous qui m'accusez d'être la cause de tous vos problèmes !

\- Quand je suis arrivé, elle s'apprêtait à partir, et elle n'avait rien sur elle... Elle n'a rien mangé non plus et elle a très mauvaise haleine d'ailleurs.

\- Eh, je t'ai prévenu que je ne me suis pas lavé les dents depuis ce matin ! Et en effet, je n'ai rien volé alors laissez-moi tranquille, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi.

\- Je le savais ! C'est elle qui a volé le pain et le lait qu'il nous manque !

\- Non mais t'es bouchée ?! Je te signale qu'on vient de te dire que non ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par tes flammèches bleues tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ma vieille. Je ne me suis jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds et ça va pas commencer aujourd'hui ! »

Non mais elle commence à me chauffer l'hystéro ! Elle se prend pour qui ? J'vais lui faire bouffer ses oreilles et on verra bien si elle fait toujours sa maligne ! Alors que je commence sérieusement à m'énerver, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'avance et ajoute tranquillement :

« - Euh… ça en fait c'est un petit du refuge qui s'est servi. Je l'ai déjà sermonné, je venais justement te prévenir.

\- Humpf...

\- T'excuses surtout pas, on risquerait de croire que t'es polie ! Non mais franchement, elles te servent à quoi tes deux paires d'oreilles ? C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début je te signale ! »

C'est à cet instant que le grand gaillard à la chevelure blanche de toute à l'heure décide de ramener sa fraise. Et malheureusement il n'a pas l'air d'être de mon côté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à essayer de me foutre en prison sans raison, je ne leur ai rien fait que je sache !

« - Cependant la salle d'alchimie, elle, a été cambriolée. Il manque une larme de dragon.

\- Vous voyez ! Toi ! Rends-nous cette larme tout de suite !

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai rien volé ! Vous êtes vraiment bouchés ma parole !

\- Tu as peut-être prouvé que tu n'as pas volé la nourriture mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien volé d'autre. »

Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système le schtroumpf moqueur ! D'un pas décidé je m'avance vers la table et vide toutes mes poches avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire !

« - Voilà, vous voyez que je l'ai pas votre bidule d'alchimie ! Et vous avez sûrement vu que je ne cache rien non plus dans ma sacoche.

\- En fait non.

\- Comment ça non ? Vous voulez dire que vous me l'avez prise avant de me foutre en taule et que vous l'avez laissé pourrir dans un coin sans vous en occuper ? Vous êtes gonflés dis donc ! Puisque c'est comme ça vous n'avez qu'à demander à Monsieur Muscle de l'apporter et de la vider ici comme ça vous verrez que je ne suis pas une voleuse et je pourrai récupérer ma sacoche. »

La femme-renard me lance un regard suspicieux avant de faire un signe de tête à l'homme-phacochère qui sort de la pièce. Je croise les bras et les regarde droit dans les yeux, pas question de me laisser impressionner. Ils me regardent tous en chien de faïence alors que le grand costaud en semi-armure se poste près de la porte et que l'homme aux cheveux noirs se place à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, ils croient que je vais faire quoi, un attentat ? Alors que je commence à taper du pied Musclor revient avec ma sacoche. Une fois devant la table il l'ouvre sans aucune délicatesse et vide son contenu sur la table.

« - Vous voyez bien que je l'ai pas votre truc ! Alors maintenant qu'on a bien établi le fait que je suis innocente j'aimerai bien que vous me renvoyez chez moi. C'est pas que ça me fait chier d'être ici avec vous mais en fait si, c'est carrément ça. En plus mon père doit se demander où je suis passée.

\- Comment ça te renvoyer chez toi ? Tu viens d'où exactement ?

\- Pas d'ici en tout cas. C'est assez rare de rencontrer des gens avec des oreilles et une queue d'animal sur Terre.

\- Sur Terre ?! Tu es une humaine ! »

Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds. Sérieux, ils pensaient que j'étais quoi, un chou fleur ? Je lève les sourcils et les fixe avec mon air le plus désabusé. J'attends patiemment qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit en jouant avec le bout de mon écharpe et en balançant mes chaussures d'avant en arrière. Il faut d'ailleurs que je les remette vu que je me suis déjà faite grillée. J'enfile mes baskets et que je finis de lacer mes lacets. Je me relève calmement et range mes affaires dans mes poches et dans ma sacoche avant de mettre celle-ci à mon épaule. Autant rentabiliser mon temps. Alors que je suis à deux doigts de commencer à compter le nombre de bougies accrochées aux lustres je remarque qu'ils semblent avoir récupéré de leur choc et qu'ils ne me regardent plus d'un air méfiant. Non, c'est pire, maintenant je peux clairement lire de l'animosité dans leurs regards. Seuls l'homme-licorne, l'homme-phacochère et l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne semblent pas avoir changé de comportement.

« - Et comment tu es arrivée dans la salle du cristal si tu es aussi innocente que tu prétends l'être ?

\- Eh bien j'allais chez mon père et sur le chemin j'ai remarqué un drôle de cercle de champignon. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais bon, je suis pas vraiment du genre à m'extasier sur quelques champignons, surtout que j'aime pas ça, du coup je l'ai traversé. C'est là que ça a commencé à tourner au vinaigre. Il y a eu une lumière blanche, du genre aveuglante, ensuite je me suis retrouvée dans votre "salle du cristal", vous êtes arrivés et vous m'avez foutue en prison sans raison. D'ailleurs vous devriez penser à mettre des ascenseurs parce que franchement il y a beaucoup trop d'escaliers ici.

\- C'était sûrement un cercle de sorcière. Attends… Tu es apparue directement dans la salle du cristal ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Bravo, ton ouïe n'est pas aussi déficiente que je ne pensais.

\- M-Mais c'est impossible, cette salle est protégée !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle mente pourtant. »

En voilà enfin un qui est de mon côté ! L'homme en semi-kimono violet me semble tout à coup beaucoup plus sympathique. Je regarde les autres et je soupire, exaspérée.

« - Bon, maintenant que vous savez que je ne suis pas de chez vous ce serai bien de me renvoyer sur Terre.

\- Malheureusement ça aussi c'est impossible. Les cercles de sorcière ne fonctionnent que dans un sens.

\- Comment ça ?! Si vous savez ce que c'est, c'est que vous les avez étudiés, ces "cercles de sorcière" ! Vous êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que je suis coincée ici !

\- Pff… On va trouver un moyen d'y remédier, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête. Remettez-la dans sa cellule, on ira la chercher lorsqu'on sera en mesure de la renvoyer dans son monde. »

Ils sont pas sérieux j'espère ? Ils comptent me faire redescendre ces foutus Escaliers du Démon et me jeter en prison à nouveau ?! Je veux bien admettre qu'il existe de vrais gros connards, j'en ai déjà croisé, mais à ce point jamais ! On parle quand même de foutre en taule quelqu'un dont l'innocence à déjà été prouvé et qui a déjà été enfermé sans raison valable. Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est un crime !

« - QUOI ?! Pas question ! Si je me suis échappée c''est pas pour retourner pourrir là-bas !

\- D'ailleurs comment es-tu sortie ? Tu dis n'être qu'une simple humaine mais tu as quand même réussi à ouvrir la porte de ta cellule.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, on m'a ouvert la porte.

\- Comment ça ? QUI ?

\- Eh, du calme ! C'était un homme avec un genre de masque de dragon noir et rouge.

\- C'est pas vrai… On perd notre temps avec elle alors qu'il s'est encore invité ici… Jamon, viens avec moi, on va fouiller les lieux. Et elle, en prison ! »

Apparemment ils semblent vraiment décidés à me faire moisir en prison mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais leur montrer qu'on ne se fout pas de ma gueule ! Comme on dit aux grands maux les grands moyens. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je prends une grande inspiration et me prépare mentalement. C'est parti pour le plan C.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! Comme je l'avais promis à Aui-Ayone ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Je viens de commencer à écrire le chapitre 5 et sachez que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire commence à s'éloigner de celle du jeu. Sinon j'ai eu mon bac avec mention et j'ai eu 19 ans aujourd'hui ! (je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse, c'est ma vie après tout, mais je suis trop fière alors voilà) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça me motive à écrire plus vite !

Larg : Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! On est pas au bout de nos peines avec Marion ! Je te comprends, moi aussi je passe beaucoup trop de temps sur le net.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différent de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Je vous préviendrai s'il y a des scènes qui peuvent choquer.

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Course poursuite et négociation**

C'est parti pour le plan C, comme Comédie. Je tourne brusquement la tête vers le fond du garde-manger et je prends mon air le plus choqué en écarquillant les yeux et en laissant ma bouche s'entrouvrir. Je montre du doigt l'arrière de la cuisine et m'écrie : « L'homme masqué ! Il est là ! »

Alors qu'ils se tournent tous vers l'endroit que je pointe du doigt je profite de la distraction pour foutre un coup de coude dans les côtes du mec à côté de moi et je m'élance vers la sortie. Je fous une beigne à celui posté devant la porte en profitant de la surprise générale et je me précipite dehors en gueulant de toutes mes forces « L'homme masqué est dans le garde-manger, tous après lui ! C'est un ordre de Miiko ! ».

Heureusement que j'ai retenu le nom de la femme-renard. Aussitôt les gardes postés à l'entrée accourent et je fonce vers la sortie sans me retourner. J'entends vaguement des cris et des bruits d'armures qui s'entrechoquent mais je suis trop concentrée sur ma fuite. Pas question que je me fasse attraper cette fois !

J'arrive dans une grande place bondée où de nombreux étales colorés sont disséminés. C'est sûrement le jour du marché. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin tant bien que mal mais je me fais bousculer de tous les côtés et je me retrouve vite noyée dans la foule. Le bon côté, c'est qu'ils ne risquent pas de me retrouver mais je ne sais plus du tout où je dois aller pour me barrer d'ici. Je ne peux peut-être pas retourner chez moi tout de suite mais je ne suis pas assez conne pour croire qu'ils trouveront une solution pour me renvoyer chez moi. À mon avis, s'ils réussissent à m'attraper je suis bonne pour retourner à la case prison et y rester pour toujours. Je préfère mourir libre que vivre enfermée.

Je me sens étouffée par cette foule qui semble animée d'une énergie débordante. Je lutte contre elle pour poursuivre ma route mais je me retrouve bien vite submergée. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je la laisse m'emporter si je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse par m'écraser. J'ai l'impression d'être un ballon de foot lors de la coupe du monde. Je serre ma sacoche contre moi et je bande mes muscles pour mieux encaisser les chocs que je reçois en me heurtant aux passants. J'essaie de respirer le plus calmement possible alors que je commence vraiment à paniquer. Je trébuche sur un objet non identifié et l'espace d'un instant je me voie allongée par terre, piétinée par la foule. Heureusement je réussis à retrouver mon équilibre juste à temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, trimbalée d'un endroit à un autre comme un simple pantin de bois, mais j'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures.

Soudain, je suis projetée hors de la foule et je peux enfin respirer de nouveau. Je m'éloigne assez pour ne pas être de nouveau emportée par la foule et je m'adosse à un arbre pour prendre de grandes respirations. J'essaie de me débarrasser de la sensation d'étouffement que je ressens mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un étau de métal me comprime le thorax. C'est pour ça que je déteste les foules, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles ont une volonté propre. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre l'écorce alors que je ferme les yeux un instant pour retrouver mes esprits. J'ai réussi à perdre mes poursuivants, mais que faire maintenant ?

Je rouvre les yeux et j'inspecte les alentours. Je suis à l'entrée d'une sorte de petit village abritant de nombreuses maisonnettes aux toits rouges ou orangés. Je plisse les yeux à la recherche d'éventuels gardes et je soupire de soulagement en arrivant à la conclusion qu'il n'y en a aucun par ici.

Je me redresse et regarde attentivement les quelques personnes présentes dans le village. Ils ont tous l'air tout droit sortis d'un film de fantasy. Certains ont des caractéristiques animales et d'autres ressemblent à des créatures mythologiques. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont les cheveux, les yeux, la peau et les ongles de couleur… originale. Comme bleu électrique, vert fluo, rose fushia ou jaune poussin mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais jamais vu sur Terre. Sauf que là, ce n'est ni du vernis, ni une coloration. Enfin bref, entre ça et leurs habits colorés je dois vraiment faire tâche. D'ailleurs il faut vite que je trouve un moyen de me fondre dans le décor si je ne veux pas me faire attraper vite fait bien fait.

Je me dissimule du mieux que je peux derrière mon arbre et je cherche de quoi passer inaperçu. Près d'une maisonnette, à quelques mètres à peine, j'aperçois des vêtements et des draps étendus sur une corde à linge. J'attends fébrilement qu'il n'y ait plus aucun passant avant de me précipiter dans cette direction et de saisir les premiers morceaux de tissus qui me tombent sous la main avant de me réfugier à l'abri entre l'arrière d'une maison et des buissons. De toute façon, même quand je n'avais commis aucun crime ils voulaient me foutre en prison alors c'est pas comme si je risque pire en volant.

Accroupie entre les buissons, je dépose mon butin pour voir ce que j'ai récolté. Apparemment j'ai choppé un genre de grande cape de voyage violacée légèrement trouée, une sorte de drap bleu aux motifs abstraits et… une petite culotte orange qui s'est prise dans le drap. Je me retourne pour voir si je ne pourrai pas remettre en place la culotte -quelqu'un en aura sûrement besoin- avant de me raviser. Ce serait trop risqué. Je la mets dans ma poche avant d'essayer d'enfiler la cape. Je me rends bien vite compte qu'avec ma veste, mon écharpe et ma sacoche, je ne risque pas de pouvoir l'enfiler.

Aussitôt j'ôte mon blouson et mon écharpe puis je les dépose près de ma sacoche. Même si la cape pourra sûrement dissimuler mes habits il reste un problème : je risque de me faire remarquer avec ma sacoche et mes baskets. Pour les chaussures je pense qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part espérer que personne ne regarde mes pieds. En revanche je peux sûrement m'arranger pour la sacoche.

J'étends bien ma veste et je place ma besace en son centre avant de l'emballer comme je peux puis j'immobilise le tout en attachant mon écharpe. Ensuite je procède au deuxième emballage avec le drap en essayant de faire en sorte que le tout soit le moins encombrant possible. Une fois cela fait j'enfile la cape, je prends mon paquet dans les bras et j'hésite à rabattre la capuche sur mon visage. D'un côté les gardes ne me reconnaîtront pas mais d'un autre côté je paraîtrai sûrement louche. Sachant qu'il y a ici peu de personnes qui connaissent mon visage je décide de sortir la tête découverte.

Après avoir vérifié ma tenue à trois reprises, je prends un air dégagé et je sors de ma cachette comme si de rien n'était. Je m'avance tranquillement sur le chemin de terre avec assurance et je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la muraille qui se dresse un peu plus loin derrière le village. Je mobilise toutes mes compétences de comédienne et je souris distraitement aux passants en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins louche possible. Je m'excuse mentalement auprès de la propriétaire des affaires que j'ai subtilisées. Je les laisserai bien en évidence avec un mot lorsque je quitterai enfin cet endroit en espérant que quelqu'un les rapportent à leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'ici personne n'a vraiment fait attention à moi pour l'instant. C'est fou comme les gens sont concentrés sur leurs affaires. En même temps, je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre, ça me permet d'être relativement à l'abri. Je regarde discrètement ce qui m'entoure et en conclue qu'il n'y a ici aucune trace de technologie et que ce coin est très rural. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Où alors c'est moi qui suis un peu trop habituée à la vie en ville, je ne sais pas…Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, j'arrive enfin à proximité de la muraille pour constater qu'elle est gardée, comme il faut s'y attendre. Évidement, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples…

Alors que je cherche du regard un autre issue j'entends qu'il y a de l'agitation au début du village. Je me retourne et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Les gardes m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, j'ai intérêt à me planquer rapidement si je ne veux pas aller en prison sans passer par la case départ.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la gauche en évitant d'avoir l'air trop pressée. Il faut vite que je m'éloigne de l'allée centrale, elle mène vers un chemin totalement à découvert où je peux vaguement apercevoir un genre de kiosque dans les tons rouges et des arches qui ressemblent fortement à des cerceaux vu d'ici. Autant dire que ce ne serait pas l'endroit idéal pour se planquer.

Alors que je m'apprête contourner une maisonnette pour pouvoir me mettre hors de vue, j'entends au loin un garde crier : « Eh toi ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! ». Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et disparais derrière un mur. Aussitôt je me mets à courir le plus vite possible vers la muraille. Heureusement pour moi, un petit bosquet se trouve à la frontière du village. Derrière moi j'entends les gardes, ils ont décidés de me poursuivre, une fois encore.

Heureusement j'arrive très vite dans la clairière que j'avais repérée précédemment. Je fonce entre les arbres avant de me cacher du mieux que je peux. Franchement, je suis tombée dans un monde parallèle magique et ils ne sont même pas foutu d'avoir des arbres violets ! Surtout que ça m'aiderait bien à me dissimuler parce qu'une cape violette sur un fond vert, ça se remarque.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je continue à courir en zigzaguant entre les troncs qui barrent ma route mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors j'ignore les points de côté, mes poumons qui ne se remplissent jamais assez d'air et le sang qui bat dans mes tempes et je fonce entre les arbres en suivant mon instinct. Tout à coup je me prends les pieds dans des racines et je m'écrase lamentablement sur le sol. Aussitôt je vérifie que les gardes ne m'aient pas rattrapés et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, j'ai du les semer.

Alors que je m'apprête à me relever je sens un objet pointu s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main gauche. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant ce que c'est. Dans ma paume s'est planté un petit morceau de cristal d'un bleu identique à celui qui trônait dans la Salle du Cristal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est très étrange, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il pulse dans ma main, il semble dégager une aura étrange. Contrairement au cristal de tout à l'heure je n'ai pas l'impression d'entrer en transe, cependant je ressens tout de même un envie viscérale de le garder et de le mettre en lieu sûr. Sans réfléchir je le mets à l'abri et je me relève pour continuer ma route, plus calmement cette fois ci. Je marche dans la direction que m'indique mon instinct.

C'est environ une heure plus tard que ma marche inlassable est perturbée. J'entends de très légers bruits de feuilles et de branches qui craquent sous les pas de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Aussitôt je me mets en garde et j'attrape une pierre pointue qui traînait à mes pieds. Peu importe ce qui me menace, je ne vais pas lui laisser l'effet de surprise. D'une voix faussement assurée je déclare : « Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là et vous ne me faites pas peur. Arrêtez de vous terrer dans les buissons bande de poules mouillées. Vous avez la frousse, c'est ça ? C'est moi qui vous file les chocottes ? »

Les pas se rapprochent et je peux rapidement déterminer que ce sont bien des humain et qu'ils ont un cheval avec eux si j'en crois les bruits de sabots que je perçois. D'ailleurs je peux aussi entendre un drôle de bruit, comme si quelque chose glisse sur les feuilles mortes. Je serai assez vite fixée en tous cas car je les entends distinctement maintenant, et vu les tintements d'armure que j'entends il ne fait aucun doute que les gardes m'ont retrouvée. Et en effet cinq soldats sortent des fourrés et m'encerclent. Il y a trois hommes et deux femmes et un des hommes, le plus âgé et le plus impressionnant, semble être un centaure alors qu'une des femmes, celle à la peau noir et aux yeux perçants, possède une queue de serpent à la place des jambes. C'est fou comme ça ne me surprend même pas. Les trois autres ont l'air plus... je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire normal mais c'est presque ça. Ils me regardent d'un air menaçant et le grand centaure brun au visage balafré et au crin sombre s'adresse à moi d'une voix rauque : « Rends toi immédiatement avant que je commence à m'énerver ! ». Apparemment ce n'est pas son jour à lui non plus vu la mauvaise humeur dont il fait preuve. Mais bon, je suis sûre que si on devait faire un concours de la journée la plus merdique je gagnerai haut la main. Mais là n'est pas la question…

En tout cas je ne vais certainement pas les laisser m'emmener ! Je m'exclame : « Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je ne me rends pas ? M'enfermer en prison parce que je vous ai offensé ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'apparemment ici vous n'avez même pas besoin d'un motif valable pour enfermer les gens. C'est parce que ma tête ne vous revient pas que vous essayez tous de me foutre en prison sans raison ? » Évidement cette malheureuse affaire de vol de vêtement ne compte pas. Après tout, ils essayaient de m'envoyer en taule bien avant que je n'ai commis ce crime !

« -Petite impertinente ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses !

-C'est vrai, et je n'ai aucune envie de le découvrir !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis. Suis-nous, on doit te ramener au QG.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Ce n'était pas une question ! »

Il s'approche de moi en faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol, l'air absolument furieux. Maintenant que je le vois de plus près je dois avouer que j'ai un peu moins envie de faire la maligne… Ce mec fait deux têtes de plus que moi, et pourtant je mesure 1m77 ! C'est pas souvent que je rencontre des gens plus grands que moi. Ses cheveux longs sont attachés en une queue de cheval basse et je peux voir tous les détails de la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Je me demande comment il a reçu une telle blessure… Sinon je remarque qu'il doit avoir la quarantaine et qu'il est bâti comme une armoire à glace. Il doit passer son temps à faire la gueule et à froncer les sourcils vu les rides prononcées qui se trouvent entre ses sourcils.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'être impressionnée. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que je brandis courageusement mon caillou pointu vers lui. Il hausse un sourcil l'air de dire : "Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton galet, me piquer les fesses ?". Une pensée stupide me traverse brièvement l'esprit : "Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment utiliser le terme fesse lorsqu'il s'agit d'un centaure? Je pensais qu'on disait croupe, arrière-train voire même postérieur. En même temps je ne me suis jamais jamais vraiment intéressée à l'anatomie des chevaux, ni à celle d'aucun autre mammifère d'ailleurs alors qu'est-ce que j'en sais...". Mais là n'est pas la question. Je recule doucement jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne contre le tronc d'un arbre. Saleté de conifère. Il faut vite que je trouve une idée parce que s'il me choppe c'en est fini de ma liberté. Soudain une idée germe dans mon esprit. J'espère sincèrement que je ne me goure pas par contre…

Brusquement je sors de ma poche le morceau de cristal que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans les racines d'un arbre, je le plaque contre l'écorce de l'arbre auquel je suis acculée et je m'apprête à le fracasser avec ma pierre. « Si vous faites encore un seul pas vers moi je vous jure que je transforme ce cristal en poussière ! » L'effet est immédiat, l'homme recule de trois pas et me regarde, interloqué. Très vite il se ressaisit et fixe d'un air particulièrement. J'ai la drôle d'impression d'avoir l'espérance de vie d'une crevette dans un restaurant de fruit de mer…

« - Comment as-tu osé piller le cristal !

\- Mais merde à la fin ! J'ai rien pillé du tout, je l'ai trouvé par terre !

\- Ne t'avises pas de me mentir gamine !

\- Quand allez-vous arrêter de tous me traiter de menteuse et de voleuse ? J'ai rien fait de mal alors fichez-moi la paix, je veux juste rentrer chez moi !

\- Si tu n'es pas une voleuse alors tu ne vois aucune objection à me donner ce cristal.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une conne ! Non je ne vous le passerai pas parce qu'à l'instant où vous mettrez la main dessus vous me jetterez en prison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ?

\- Qu'on me renvoie sur Terre.

\- Sur Terre ?! Donc tu es une humaine… Eh bien saches que c'est impossible, il n'existe pas de portail pour rejoindre la Terre.

\- Vous mentez !

-Non, il va falloir te faire une raison. Maintenant que c'est dit donnes moi ce cristal !

\- NON ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai alors ça signifie que je suis coincée dans un monde inconnu sans toit, sans argent et sans nourriture. Et par-dessus le marché vous voulez m'envoyer en prison.

\- Les prisonniers sont nourris deux fois par jour et leurs cellules les protègent des intempéries.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi, je l'ai vu votre "super prison" alors pas la peine de bluffer. Je préfère crever dans la nature, empoisonnée par une bestiole venimeuse dont je ne connais pas l'existence plutôt que de vivre dans une cellule !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et donnes moi ce cristal, je ne plaisante pas !

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Je le toise en affichant mon air le plus mauvais. De toute façon je suis plus têtue que lui alors il ne risque pas de gagner à ce petit jeu là. Il fait mine de s'avancer vers moi et ni une, ni deux j'abats ma pierre tranchante sur le cristal. « NON ! » Au dernier moment je dévie sa trajectoire et je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« - Je n'irai pas en prison, c'est clair ? J'espère que oui parce que pour moi ce cristal ne représente rien alors je n'aurai aucun scrupule à l'éclater.

\- Calmes toi et repose ce caillou, on peut s'arranger. On ne te mettra pas en prison, je te le promets.

\- C'est bien beau de promettre mais moi je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance.

\- En guise de notre bonne volonté on peut te faire une place dans le Refuge.

\- QUOI ?! Tu vas pas faire ça ! »

Je regarde derrière lui pour voir qui a parlé. C'est la femme à la queue de de serpent d'un vert profond parsemées d'écailles dorées qui me regarde d'un air mauvais. Cette femme complètement vêtue de noir et armée jusqu'aux dents de poignards et de dagues en tous genres a l'air furieuse. Sa peau brune semble faire ressortir ses yeux de reptile qui me lancent des éclairs. Elle me toise avec méfiance pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme à la cicatrice.

« - Elle pourrait être une espionne ou un assassin !

\- Calmes toi Alwyn, ce n'est qu'une humaine !

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle dit la vérité ? »

Il soupire et se tourne l'autre femme du groupe. Elle a de long cheveux blancs, des oreilles pointues et de beaux yeux bleus. Elle pourrait vraiment être jolie si elle arrêtait d'afficher cet air hautain. D'ailleurs elle me regarde comme si je ne suis qu'un moucheron qui dérange sa soirée. Je la fusille du regard.

« Ash, est-ce qu'elle ment ? » Ash se retourne alors vers moi et me regarde comme on regarderait un chewing-gum collé sur la semelle de nos baskets préférées. Après une longue pose elle se décide enfin à répondre.

« - Non. Mais j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire alors dépêcher vous d'en finir avec elle.

\- Merci Ash. Tu vois Alwyn, ce n'est qu'une petite humaine sans importance.

-Mouai, je suis toujours pas convaincue mais je sais que je ne te ferrai pas changer d'avis…

\- Et tu as raison. Alors gamine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- La "petite humaine sans importance" se demande pourquoi vous la prenez pour une quiche. Et quand je serai dans votre refuge, je mangerai quoi ? Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer je suis une humaine ce qui veut dire que je ne sais rien de votre monde et qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que je trouve un emploi. Et vu l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé je sais que vous ne m'offrez pas le gîte et le couvert. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré le cristal vous me demanderez de payer un loyer, et comme je n'ai pas d'argent soit vous me mettrez dehors, soit vous m'enverrez en prison. »

Alwyn croise les bras et fait la moue. En plein dans le mille. Quand on a autant de frère que moi on apprend à sentir les coups fourrés venir. L'homme soupire.

« - Et si on t'offre un toit et un emploi ?

\- C'est-à dire ?

\- Tu entres dans l'une des gardes et tu loges sur place, au QG. »

Je réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai que vu ma situation c'est inespéré mais j'ai toujours des doutes.

« Si vous me donnez une épée et assez d'argent pour survivre un mois ici je suis d'accord. »

Ma demande à l'air de le rendre perplexe.

« - L'épée c'est au cas où vous tentiez de m'enfermer ou de me tuer, ça me donnera une petite chance de m'enfuir. Et l'argent c'est au cas où ça se produise et que je doive me débrouiller seule pour survivre.

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Mais enfin Edris, tu vas pas accepter les demandes malhonnêtes de cette humaine !

\- Tais-toi Alwyn. Maintenant donnes moi ce cristal.

\- Seulement quand j'aurai l'épée, l'argent et une place dans une de vos gardes. »

Il soupire et me fait signe de le suivre. Les autres gardes se placent autour de moi de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas fuir et je serre très fort le morceau de cristal qui siège dans ma main. Je profite du trajet pour observer ceux qui n'ont pas pris la parole. Le premier est un homme mince aux cheveux blancs qui rebiquent et aux yeux rouges. Il avance d'un pas traînant et ne se préoccupe ni de ses collègues, ni de sa future condisciple/possible prisonnière. On dirait qu'il s'en fout complètement d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de dormir, cette journée m'a vraiment crevée...

Le deuxième homme est plus élancé et sa tignasse bleue à l'air encore plus indomptable que celle de l'autre. Il a de grands yeux noisette qui pétillent. D'ailleurs il semble monté sur ressors, ce gars a beaucoup trop d'énergie vu la façon dont il sautille plus qu'il marche. Ce qui est étrange c'est que malgré tous ses gestes sont d'une fluidité assez extraordinaire. Lorsqu'il sent mon regard sur lui il se retourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« - Salut, moi c'est Jowen ! Alors comme ça tu va rentrer dans la Garde d'Eel, mais c'est super ! Tu verras, c'est génial là-bas ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Euh… Marion.

\- Enchanté Marion ! Tu vas voir, la Garde d'Eel c'est un peu comme une grande famille. J'espère que tu te feras plein d'amis ! D'ailleurs, tu savais qu-

\- Jowen, à ton poste ! C'est pas le moment de bavasser !

\- Oui Edris… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à sa place, non sans m'envoyer un sourire éblouissant. Le reste du trajet se passe dans le calme le plus total, même si j'essaie d'ignorer les regards insistants que les passants me jettent. Peu de temps après nous arrivons dans le QG et Edris nous mène directement à la Salle du Cristal. Une fois devant la porte il fait signe aux quatre autres de rester avec moi dans le couloir et il entre dans la salle. Je m'adosse au mur et je colle mon crâne contre lui pour sentir sa fraîcheur. Je suis claquée. Vu comme j'ai passé ma journée à courir ce n'est pas étonnant ! Sans compter que la nuit commence à tomber. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être dans mon lit.

Alors que je commence à compter le nombre de piliers présents dans le couloir, Edris et Miiko la femme-renard sortent de la salle du Cristal et se dirige vers nous alors que l'homme-licorne de tout à l'heure se dirige vers la Grande Salle aux Portes. Miiko se poste devant moi et me jette un regard noir. Bien décider à ne pas être la première à baisser les yeux je croise les bras. Quelques minutes plus tard notre combat de regard est interrompu par l'homme-licorne qui me tend une épée et une bourse pleine.

« - Voilà, maintenant donne-moi le cristal.

\- On a pas encore réglé le problème de mon "futur boulot". »

Je la vois grincer des dents.

« - On verra ça demain, il est tard et cette journée a été difficile.

\- Et comment je peux en être sûre ?

\- Tu as déjà l'épée et l'argent. Ashlanna va te montrer ta chambre et on en discutera demain.

\- Mouai… Vous avez de la chance que cette journée a été crevante.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé je vous avertis, le premier ou la première qui vient me déranger ce soir je le carbonise ! »

Tout le monde acquiesce puis se lui donne le bout de cristal et elle disparaît derrière la porte de la Salle du Cristal. De toute façon j'ai un plan B. En attendant je me retrouve seule avec Ashlanna qui semble toujours me considérer comme une bouse dans laquelle elle aurait mis les pieds. Elle se dirige en silence vers le fond du couloir, la tête haute et l'air dédaigneux. Elle ouvre la seule porte non décorée et se casse aussitôt. Sympa. Alors que j'entre dans ma chambre je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller et ma bouche s'ouvrir. QUOI ?! Ils appellent ça une chambre ? Les murs sont fissurés, il y a des traces d'anciennes fuites d'eau et les seuls meubles sont un sommier en mauvais état et une baisse de bois vide ! Et surtout IL N'Y A PAS DE MATELAS ! Ils ne pensent tout de même pas que je vais dormir sur des lattes à moitié défoncées quand même ?!

Je ferme la porte avant de me laisser lisser par terre et de me prendre la tête dans les mains. J'ai envie d'hurler mais je suis tellement crevée que je n'en ai plus la force. Tant pis pour ce soir, j'irai gueuler auprès de Miiko demain… Je défais mon sac improvisé et j'étale le drap sur le sol avant de m'allonger dessus, j'enlève ma cape et je l'enroule pour la mettre sous ma tête. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas froid. Peut être que demain je me réveillerai dans mon lit, qui sais…

* * *

Salut tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'ai décidé de m'organiser donc je compte publier un chapitre par mois et le mettre en ligne le 21. Si par hasard je décide d'en publier deux parce que j'ai plus d'inspiration que d'habitude, que je suis en vacance ou que j'en ai envie tout simplement alors je posterai le 6 et le 21 ! Je vais aussi un peu retoucher les premiers chapitres d'ici la publication du prochain chapitre.

Je cherche toujours un ou une beta-reader si ça vous intéresse ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner pas mal de l'histoire originale alors ne soyez pas surpris (le monde aussi sera parfois un peu différent de celui du jeu).

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Je vous préviendrai s'il y a des scènes qui peuvent choquer.

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc pas le moindre centime en publiant cette fanfiction.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Visiteur nocturne et emménagement  
**

_OoOoO_

_Le soleil n'est pas encore levé alors qu'au fond d'un couloir une ombre avance furtivement. Dans le corridor sombre aucun de ses pas ne résonne car ses bottes noires semblent flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Son corps semble se mouvoir avec une grâce inhumaine et son être entier est couvert de noir et de rouge. L'ombre tient dans son gant droit taché de sang un objet très important, si important qu'il pourrait sonner l'arrivée d'une Nouvelle Ère. _

_Elle s'arrête devant une porte dénuée d'ornement et sous son masque, un sourire se dessine. L'ombre ouvre la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur. Elle reste postée à l'entrée, immobile. Son regard s'attarde longuement sur la silhouette étendue sur le sol. Elle s'avance et s'accroupit pour mieux voir le visage de l'endormie._

_« Tu es enfin arrivée, Einzig. J'attends ton arrivée depuis si longtemps… Toi qui portes en toi la destruction et le chaos, de par ton sang et ton âme, je sais que bientôt tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué. Bientôt… »_

_L'ombre se penche et glisse le trésor qu'elle garde si précieusement autour du cou de l'endormie. Elle pose ensuite sa main sur le front de celle-ci et pendant quelques instants le temps semble se figer alors que l'air devient glacial. « Bientôt… » souffle-t-elle une dernière fois avant de disparaître aussi silencieusement qu'elle est apparue._

_OoOoO_

La lumière du jour traverse mes paupières et je sens les rayons du soleil caresser la peau de mon visage. Je fronce les sourcils et j'insulte mentalement l'astre solaire, ce connard qui ose me voler des heures de sommeil bien méritées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de rideaux à ces foutues fenêtres ? Enfin bref, je ne me souvenais pas que dormir par terre était si douloureux… Franchement j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et d'avoir perdu quelques côtes au passage.

Je grimace alors que je me tourne pour me mettre dos au soleil. Génial, apparemment j'ai des courbatures… Et pas qu'un peu ! Mon corps tout entier est douloureux, je crois même sentir la présence de muscles qui n'étaient pas là hier ! Je m'entends grommeler de vagues insultes alors que je pose ma main sur mes yeux avant de tenter de les ouvrir. Merde, apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant pour éviter de devenir aveugle.

Je continue à cligner des yeux furieusement jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus éblouie et que je puisse enfin distinguer le contour de ma main. Tiens, j'ai une entaille au milieu de l'une de mes mains. C'est bizarre, je ne l'avais pas senti du tout hier. Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Je fronce les sourcils un court instant avant de trouver la réponse. Ça doit être à cause de la pierre sur laquelle je suis tombée dans la forêt. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, pas la peine d'en faire un flan.

J'essaie de m'asseoir doucement en essayant d'épargner mes pauvres muscles endoloris et je baille un grand coup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais ce n'est clairement pas assez. J'inspecte les alentours et comme je m'en doutais je suis toujours dans la "chambre" qu'ils m'ont donné hier. Évidemment ce n'est pas un rêve, comme il fallait s'y attendre… Qu'est-ce que j'ai la poisse en ce moment...

Je me laisse encore quelques instants de répit avant de me lever en essayant de me dépêtrer de la cape et du drap qui ont fini enroulés autour de ma jambe droite. Cette fois-ci j'observe la "chambre" avec plus d'attention. Les murs sont fissurés, le sol est sale, le sommier à l'air d'être en fin de vie, il n'y a pas de matelas et le seul autre "meuble" de la pièce semble être une vieille caisse en bois. Le grand luxe quoi. Une étagère sur laquelle se trouvent une bougie usagée et un pot fêlé est accrochée au mur auquel est accolé le sommier. Si je dois rester ici quelques jours je pense que je changerai le ''lit'' de place, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre l'étagère sur la gueule.

En tout cas une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas dormir une nuit de plus sans matelas. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dire le fond de ma pensée à Miiko. Je sors aussitôt de ma chambre et je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers l'endroit où je pense trouver la Salle du Cristal. Je gonfle le torse, carre les épaules et avance la tête haute, comme si rien ne pouvait me faire peur. Je vais faire comme si je ne venais pas d'atterrir dans un monde inconnu, loin de ma famille et de ma vie toute entière. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'est une situation définitive, je vais vite trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi j'en suis sûre, mais malheureusement personne ne semble très coopératif ici… Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule et les challenges ne m'ont jamais fait peur !

Alors que je me concentre sur ces pensées, je me heurte à quelque chose de dur. Je n'ai quand même pas foncé dans un mur ?! Je relève la tête et me rends compte avec soulagement que ce n'est que l'excité aux cheveux bleus d'hier. Il me fait un grand sourire et s'exclame bruyamment :

« -Mais c'est l'humaine d'hier ! Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le bois hier ? Tu cueillais des champignons ? Moi aussi j'adore partir à la cueillette, d'ailleurs c'est souvent moi qui m'occupe de ramener des ingrédients pour les membres de la garde d'Absynthe. Tu savais que pour une seule potion d'alchimie il faut souvent plus d'une dizaine d'ingrédients ? Du coup on est souvent en rupture de stock alors je pars en chercher tous les cinq jours, comme ça il nous en reste toujours. D'ailleurs c'est super l'alchimie, tu trouves pas ? Moi j'ai essayé d'en faire une fois mais ça s'est mal passé… Depuis qu'ils ont fini les réparations plus personne ne veut me laisser entrer dans le labo… Il faut croire que l'alchimie n'est pas pour moi. Et toi, tu es forte en alchimie ?

\- Euh…

\- Ah mais où sont mes manières, je m'appelle Jowen et je suis dans la garde Étincelante et toi ?

\- Eh bien je suis Marion et je n'ai pas encore de garde.

\- Oh, une nouvelle ! Tu verras ici c'est super, on est comme une grande famille ! Je suis sûr que tu vas très vite te sentir chez toi !

\- Justement non, je compte rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.

\- Tu sais, on ne t'a pas mentis, c'est impossible pour toi de retourner sur Terre.

\- Si c'est vraiment impossible alors comment ça se fait que j'ai atterri ici ? S'il y a un moyen d'aller de la Terre à ce monde, il y a forcement un moyen de faire le chemin inverse.

\- Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que non. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que bientôt tu ne voudras même plus partir d'ici.

\- Mouai, c'est toi qui le dis… Enfin bref, est-ce que tu peux me conduire à Miiko ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! Tu verras elle est vraiment super quand elle est pas de mauvais humeur !

\- Si tu le dis… »

Je le suis silencieusement alors qu'il continue à parler tout seul. C'est un vrai moulin à parole ce type ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me raconte sa vie ? Je soupire intérieurement. C'est bien ma veine… Heureusement le calvaire ne dure pas trop longtemps car nous sommes vite arrivés à notre destination. À ma grande surprise nous ne sommes pas devant la porte de la Salle au Cristal mais devant une porte plutôt banale, avec pour unique décoration une étoile à quatre branches. Jowen frappe à la porte et attend une réponse. On entend quelqu'un soupirer derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Miiko. « Quoi encore ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air excédée. « Elle voulait te voir du coup je lui ai montré le chemin, du coup j'en profite pour te faire coucou ! » répond-il avec un grand sourire. Franchement, je me demande si Miiko est vraiment la patronne de ce mec parce qu'on ne dirait vraiment pas.

« - Encore toi !

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'on parlerait des détails concernant mon entrée dans la garde et tout le reste aujourd'hui.

\- Humpf, oui c'est vrai… Entre, on va pas rester plantées là pour en parler. »

Je sens que ça va être une discussion très agréable. Vu sa bonne humeur apparente et les sujets que je veux aborder, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? Je soupire et je la suis dans ce qui semble être son bureau. D'ailleurs c'est un super bureau, très spacieux, lumineux et bien aménagé. Elle a les moyens d'avoir un bureau pareil et elle est même pas capable de fournir des chambres descentes à ses employés ?! Non mais elle se fout de ma gueule ! Je vous promets qui si elle ose me dire qu'elle ne peut pas me fournir de matelas à cause de problèmes de budget je lui fait vendre son bureau en chêne massif ! Elle s'assoit derrière celui-ci et croise les bras.

« - Parle.

\- Tout d'abord je voudrai lire mon contrat avant de le signer.

\- Qui te dis que tu as un contrat ?

\- Vous, lorsque vous avez accepté que je vienne travailler ici. »

Elle se relève brusquement et tape violemment sur la table.

« - Je n'ai rien accepté, c'était du chantage !

\- Ah d'accord, alors vous voulez aussi qu'on parle du fait que vous m'avez jetée en prison sans preuve et que vous avez essayé de m'y renvoyer alors que vous étiez sûre de mon innocence ?

\- C'était pour ta protection, tu es plus en sécurité dans une cellule qu'en liberté !

\- Protection mon cul ! Essayez pas de vous foutre de ma gueule, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes en tort alors cherchez pas à vous justifier avec des excuses fumeuses ! »

Elle semble s'empêcher de rétorquer alors que les flammes bleues de son bâton s'agitent violemment dans leur cage. Elle prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux quelques instants pour essayer de se calmer. Elle les rouvre et se racle la gorge. Elle fouille dans ses tiroirs pendant quelques longues minutes avant d'en sortir un document et un stylo.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages. Voilà un contrat lambda, signes-le.

\- Je vais d'abord le lire. Après tout, je ne vais pas vous laisser me rouler si facilement.

\- Fais comme tu veux. »

Je lis le contrat attentivement, en essayant de repérer les éventuelles failles et les pièges possibles. Étrangement je ne trouve rien de bien choquant, ça ressemble vraiment à un contrat normal. Je l'inspecte une dernière fois sous toutes les coutures avant de le poser devant moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me saisis du stylo pour le signer. Je le tends à Miiko.

« - Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé tu peux partir. Kero viendra te chercher après manger pour que tu passes le test pour te trouver une garde. Du balais !

\- Attendez ! On a pas encore parlé de mon salaire !

\- Parce qu'être nourrie et logée ne te suffis pas ?

\- Étant donné que je vais officiellement travailler ici non, ça ne me suffit pas. Et je vous rappelle que je n'ai aucun habit et plus généralement aucun effet personnel dans ce monde. Alors oui, je m'attends à être payée.

\- Bien, mais sache que tu commences au bas de l'échelle, tu ne tireras plus aucun avantage de ton chantage éhonté. Tu seras payée comme les autres nouveaux, 3400 Lyras chaque mois. Et ne t'avises pas de te plaindre !

\- J'irai quand même vérifier que c'est le vrai salaire débutant ici…

\- Fais comme tu veux. Maintenant pars, j'ai mieux à faire que d'entendre les caprices d'une petite humaine arrogante.

\- Ce n'est pas tout !

\- QUOI ENCORE !

\- Je voudrai qu'on parle de ma chambre. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais dormir là-dedans ?

\- Quoi, la petite princesse à besoin d'un oreiller en dentelle pour bien dormir.

\- Non, par contre elle a au moins besoin d'un matelas.

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour oser réclamer des choses ?

\- Je me prends pour un être humain ayant droit à dormir autre part que par terre.

\- Tu as un sommier alors tu n'as qu'à acheter un matelas avec l'argent que tu nous as lâchement soutiré.

\- Premièrement cet argent me sert de filet de secours et je ne m'en servirais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Deuxièmement le sommier qui est dans ce que vous appelez "ma chambre" est sur le point de s'effondrer !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes états d'âmes alors je vais te le dire clairement : je ne dépenserai pas le moindre Lyra pour t'acheter un matelas, débrouilles toi toute seule. »

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, légèrement essoufflées. Apparemment elle ne changera pas d'avis. Que faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas dormir par terre ! Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre pour trouver une solution. Comment trouver un matelas sans l'acheter ? Je fronce les sourcils quand tout à coup j'ai l'illumination. Mais bien sur !

« - Bien. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous ne voulez pas dépenser d'argent pour moi.

\- Oui, il semble que tu ne sois pas aussi bête que tu le paraisses.

\- Et si je vous demande quelque chose qui ne vous demandera aucune dépense ? »

Elle me regarde, suspicieuse. Je sens qu'elle se méfie.

« - Ça ne me coûtera aucun Lyra ?

\- Aucun.

\- C'est légal ?

\- Oui.

\- Parle.

\- Eh bien vous avez bien un débarras ? Une pièce où vous stockez ce dont vous n'avez pas besoin, les trucs cassés ou perdus par exemple.

\- Oui… Où veux tu en venir ?

\- Je voudrai les clés et le libre accès à cette pièce.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Si vous ne voulez pas me fournir une chambre correcte, eh bien il me suffit de m'en bricoler une. »

Elle me regarde, surprise, avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Fais comme tu veux, tu peux récupérer ces déchets.

\- Yes ! »

Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. La récup' ça a toujours été mon truc ! Elle fouille une fois de plus dans ses tiroirs et en ressors un trousseau de clé. Elle décroche du lot une petite clé triangulaire et me la tend.

« - Tiens. Le débarras et tout au fond du couloir où se trouve ta chambre. Maintenant dégage.

\- Une dernière petite chose.

\- QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A CETTE FOIS CI !

\- Trois fois rien, je voudrai juste une autorisation écrite signée de votre main certifiant que j'ai bien le droit de piocher ce que je veux dans le débarra. »

Elle arrache une feuille blanche d'un de ses carnets et gribouille rapidement quelques mots dessus.

« - Voilà, maintenant HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Je lis le papier et sors de la pièce, satisfaite. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. C'est en sifflotant gaiement que je me dirige vers le fameux débarras tant convoité. Rien de tel qu'avoir obtenu gain de cause après une bonne engueulade pour me mettre de bonne humeur ! Je continue à avancer dans le couloir et je dépasse plusieurs dizaines de portes avant d'arriver au fond du corridor. La porte de ma "chambre" est vraiment la seule sans la moindre fioriture. C'est aussi celle en plus mauvais état d'ailleurs…

Enfin bref, j'arrive enfin devant la porte de ce qui doit être le débarras. Je glisse ma clé dans la serrure, je déverrouille la porte et je l'ouvre en grand. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Voilà une pièce comme je les aime, remplie à ras bord d'un bric-à-brac minutieusement organisé. On dirait presque mon grenier ! Certes il y a de la poussière partout et la quasi-totalité des objets présents sont cassés ou en mauvais état mais chaque chose est exactement où elle doit être. Je sens que je vais aimer cette pièce.

Aussitôt je me mets à fouiller la pièce pour en découvrir les trésors. Je mets mon écharpe sur mon nez pour éviter de respirer la poussière que je déplace et je passe à l' édons méthodiquement. Tout d'abord je dois trouver de quoi écrire. Je balaie la pièce du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la grande armoire à tiroirs posée au fond de la pièce. C'est par là que je vais commencer.

J'ouvre tous les casiers avant de me pencher sur leur contenu. Il y a là un nombre impressionnant de babioles cassées toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Je pourrai sûrement récupérer quelques trucs dans ce bordel, j'y reviendrai tout à l'heure. Je laisse mes yeux s'attarder sur un tiroir rempli à ras bord de montre à gousset et de petites horloges en tout genre dont les aiguilles ont cessé de tourner depuis bien longtemps. Je passe encore quelques instants à contempler ces objets dont le fonctionnent et l'utilité me sont inconnus. C'est là que je me rends vraiment compte que j'ai atterri dans un autre monde, très loin de chez moi…

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la mélancolie. Je referme soigneusement tous les tiroir en prenant bien soin de laisser chaque chose à sa place avant de me tourner vers les malles entreposées dans le coin de la pièce. Je me penche vers elles et constate avec un grand sourire qu'elles ne sont pas verrouillées. J'ouvre la première, celle-ci contient déjà des trésors : un grand nombre de vieux livres plus ou moins abîmés. Au moins j'aurai de la lecture !

Alors que je m'apprête à poser le livre que j'avais inspecté en ouvrant la boîte je ressens une douleur fulgurante et je me prends la tête dans les mains, sans lâcher le livre. Putain de migraine. Je lâche ma tête et saisis le pendentif que ma mère m'a offert pour mes 18 ans et je le serre très fort dans ma main. Je reste comme ça, immobile, et j'attends patiemment que ça passe. Je lâche un gros soupire de soulagement lorsque la douleur décroît enfin. Je me relève, le livre toujours à la main et je continue ma recherche.

C'est dans le deuxième coffre que je trouve mon bonheur : des piles de feuilles partiellement vierges et des cahiers possédant encore quelques dizaines de pages blanches. Je me saisis de l'un deux et sors de ma poche mon stylo fétiche, il est grand temps de rédiger des listes ! Je me mets aussitôt à l'ouvrage et commence à coucher sur le papier toutes les choses dont j'aurai besoin. C'est seulement après une dizaine de minute de gribouillage intensif que je range mon stylo pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il me faut.

Je commence alors à amasser tous les objets de ma liste que je peux trouver et une fois cela fait je m'attaque à la section tissue. Il est temps d'aller chercher des habits et des rideaux ! Après avoir fouillé le débarras de fond en comble je réussis à récupérer des vieux rideaux mités mais épais, quelques vêtements troués et rapiécés à plusieurs reprises, d'anciens uniformes abandonnés et surtout le Saint Graal : un matelas abîmé. Je suis sûre que je saurais en faire quelque chose, et puis c'est déjà mieux que le sol dur et froid de ma si belle chambre.

C'est après une bonne dizaine de voyages et un lumbago plus tard que j'ai enfin réussi à tout apporter dans ma chambre. Je me mets alors à l'ouvrage, de toute façon ça fait un moment que je voulais me remettre au bricolage. C'est donc armée de vieux clous rouillés, d'un marteau légèrement abîmé et d'un vieux kit de couture que je commence mon travail.

Quelques heures plus tard mon œuvre est enfin achevée ! Enfin, pas exactement achevée mais ça fera l'affaire. Je me relève pour tout ranger à sa place et je m'étire un bon coup. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de détendre ses muscles après les avoir sollicités aussi durement. Entre les escaliers et la course poursuite d'hier, les courbatures de ce matin et ça je suis servie, moi qui m'étais promis de recommencer le sport cette année… Ça m'apprendra à ne pas tenir mes bonnes résolutions.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par le son d'une cloche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entrouvre la porte de ma chambre et j'observe ce qui se passe dans le couloir. C'est comme si le bâtiment prend vie tout à coup, le corridor qui était jusque-là désert est tout à coup bondé ! Ils semblent tous se diriger dans la même direction. Je tends l'oreille discrètement pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe. Apparemment c'est l'heure de manger si j'en crois ce que j'entends. Et évidemment Miiko n'a pas cru nécessaire de m'informer de l'heure à laquelle les repas commencent ni de l'endroit où ils sont servis. Pour l'hospitalité je leur mettrai un zéro ! Quelque chose me dit que ça ne risque pas d'être comme dans "un dîner presque parfait"…

Je sors de ma chambre discrètement et je m'incruste dans la foule en mouvement. J'espère que ça ne va pas faire comme hier, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir piétinée. Heureusement pour moi ce n'est pas le cas et je me retrouve bien vite dans ce qui semble être le réfectoire. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un pas de plus tout le monde est déjà allé chercher son dîner. Je suis le troupeau et une fois mon plateau à la main je regarde celui-ci d'un air dubitatif. Ce n'est pas un repas ça, c'est une ration vu le peu de nourriture qu'il y a. D'ailleurs même si j'arrive vaguement à identifier quelques éléments de mon repas le tout m'a l'air assez bizarre. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des aliments de cette couleur…

Lorsque je relève la tête tout le monde, ou presque, est déjà assis autour d'une des nombreuses tables en bois éparpillées dans le réfectoire. Ça va être compliqué de me trouver une place… Alors que je m'apprête à me poser dans une des quelques places libres restantes, un sac atterri à l'endroit où j'allai m'asseoir. Celle qui a fait ça me fusille du regard et me fait signe de dégager. Sympa. Après quelques autres essais infructueux je commence à abandonner lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle : « Eh toi, viens t'asseoir avec moi ! ». Je me retourne et je vois...

* * *

J'ai décidé de poster la suite dans le chapitre 7 parce que sinon ce chapitre serait vraiment trop long, du coup je pense que je publierai la suite plus tôt que prévu.

Cependant il est vrai que comme j'ai commencé mon DUT MMI, mon emploi du temps est souvent blindé donc je suis crevée et je n'ai pas toujours le courage d'écrire en rentrant le soir. Mais comme j'ai dis que je posterai une fois par mois je préfère poster ce que j'ai déjà plutôt que de vous faire poireauter encore quelques jours donc même quand je n'aurai pas fini d'écrire un chapitre je vous en posterai une partie mais avec les cours j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour l'écriture donc les chapitres risquent de mettre un certain temps à venir.

En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir, ça me motive et ça m'aide à m'améliorer!


	7. Chapter 7

**NDA :** Au début de l'histoire, je suis approximativement la progression des épisodes donc si vous ne les avez pas encore fait, il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Par contre je vais m'éloigner petit à petit de l'histoire de base alors ne soyez pas surpris.

Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné). Je vous préviendrai s'il y a des scènes qui peuvent choquer mais je doute qu'il y en ai..

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'accueille toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et que vous restez polis.

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc pas le moindre centime en publiant cette fanfiction.

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Explication et incartade  
**

Je me retourne et je vois… le mec qui m'a amené jusqu'à Miiko hier, Jolem ou Jowen il me semble. Il me fait de grands signes et il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça fait un sacré contraste avec les autres... Je regarde une dernière fois autour de moi avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est pas comme si j'ai vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Je me retrouve donc coincée entre le mur et ce mec dont le sourire commence à me faire un peu flipper. Je sors ma boîte de médoc et j'en avale deux gélules en vidant mon verre d'eau d'une traite. Alors que je commence à manger je soupire de soulagement, il ne semble pas décidé à me mitrailler de question. Ce mec à l'air d'être une vraie pipelette alors espérons qu'il mange en silence.

Je redirige toute mon attention sur mon assiette et je grimace légèrement. C'est vrai que je peux reconnaître la majorité des ingrédients mais franchement je ne vois pas du tout ce que le cuisinier a essayé de faire avec tous ça. C'est comme s'ils avaient été choisis au pif puis génétiquement modifiés et ensuite assemblés aléatoirement. C'est triste à dire pour lui mais même moi je suis capable de faire mieux et pourtant mes expériences culinaires ont très mauvaise réputation. La légende dirait même que si on me laisse dans une cuisine plus de 20 minutes, il y aura forcément quelque chose d'endommagé, de brûlé ou d'explosé. Pourtant tous les plus grands inventeurs du monde ont fait cramer ou péter certaines de leurs expériences, c'est tout à fait normal quand on veut faire des découvertes. Mais bon, je me suis résignée à être un génie incompris il y a longtemps.

Je commence à manger et je confirme que le goût n'est pas terrible, je me demande même s'il n'y a pas un où deux trucs de périmés dedans... Mais bon, après avoir vu l'état de ma "chambre" je ne m'attends pas à un dîner gastronomique de toute façon et j'ai fais bien pire. Au bout d'un moment je sens un regard insistant posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers Josem et je lui lance mon regard le plus noir en lâchant un « Quoi ? » agacé. Il me fait un grand sourire et il ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je le sens pas du tout, j'ai l'impression que je vais vite regretter de lui avoir posé la question.

« - Coucou, comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu réussis à t'intégrer ? Ça doit quand même être pas mal dépaysant pour toi ici, on m'a dit que la Terre est assez différente d'ici. Et sinon, tu te plais dans ta nouvelle garde ?

-Euh, ça va mais c'est un peu tôt pour parler d'intégration. Et j'ai pas vu grand-chose de ton monde pour l'instant. Attends une seconde, ma quoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que personne ne t'a expliqué comment ça fonctionne ici ?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais les gens ici n'ont pas l'air de vouloir faire copain-copain avec moi alors non, on m'a rien dit.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer alors. Ici nous sommes au QG de la garde d'Eel, la grande garde d'Eldarya et...

-Attends une minute, c'est quoi Eldarya au juste ?

-Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne viens pas d'ici. C'est le nom de ce monde et ses habitants s'appellent des Faeries. Il y a pleins de races différentes, tu sais ! Et contrairement à vous on utilise la magie. Tu as sûrement entendu parlé de nous dans les comptes de ton monde.

-Ôte-moi d'un doute... Quand tu parles de "mon monde" est-ce que tu veux dire qu'on est sur une autre planète ?

-Oui bien sur !

-Mais il n'y a aucune planète appelée Eldarya dans notre système solaire !

-C'est normal, Eldarya se trouve dans un système solaire voisin. »

Ok, donc je suis sur une autre planète et tous les gens d'ici sont des extraterrestres. Et ces aliens sortent tout droit des contes de fée. Donc non seulement il y a de la vie ailleurs que sur la Terre, mais il es en plus très probable que les licornes existent. Je cligne rapidement des yeux et je sens venir une migraine carabinée. Bon, je vais mettre ça dans un coin de ma tête et je me pencherai dessus plus tard, en attendant je vais faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Après tout je ne suis plus à ça près, je suis sûre que si Batman apparaissait en tutu rose pour danser la salsa avec un panda roux du Brésil je trouverai ça tout à fait normal.

-Enfin bref, dans la garde nous avons pour mission de faire régner l'ordre, elle gère toutes sortes de conflits et de problème et enfin elle veille sur l'équilibre de la magie. Il existe quatre gardes : la garde étincelante, la garde d'Absynthe, la garde d'Obsidienne et la garde d'Ombre. Quand tu commences à travailler ici on te répartit dans une de ces gardes. »

Ok, donc c'est un poste de police géant qui se prend pour Poudlard. D'ailleurs c'est pas pour dire mais ils ont l'air d'être pas mal centrés sur le luxe ici, des noms de pierres précieuses, des plafonds style cathédrale… Et même pas fichu de me fournit une chambre décente ! Je cligne des yeux et je reporte ma concentration sur Jover.

« -La garde étincelante se charge de tout ce qui est organisation, diplomatie et administratif, elle compte les membres les plus puissants et elle dirige les autres gardes. Je suis dans cette garde-là et c'est Miiko qui en est la chef. Mais ne la juge pas trop vite, elle a dû prendre la tête de la garde quand elle était assez jeune mais elle fait de son mieux. C'est beaucoup de boulot de tout gérer alors elle a tendance à se laisser emporter. »

Modestie, quand tu nous tiens… Je grimace en entendant le nom de Miiko. C'est la dictatrice sans scrupules qui m'a jetée en taule et qui aimerait sûrement se débarrasser de moi. J'ai du mal à ressentir de la compassion pour elle.

« -Fais pas cette tête, tu sais elle est pas méchante, elle a juste un sale caractère. Enfin bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je sais : la garde d'Absynthe. C'est la garde des alchimistes. Ils se chargent de tout ce qui est innovation et réserve niveau potion. Je te déconseille de passer trop près des labos quand Ezarel, leur chef de garde, se sent d'humeur créative. Tu te rendras assez vite compte qu'il a un sens de l'humour très… personnel. Je te conseille de pas trop t'approcher de lui, ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. »

Ah, on se croirait vraiment dans Harry Potter pour le coup... Je suis mal barrée s'ils ont leur propre Severus du coup je suis curieuse, qu'est-ce que ce Ezarel peut fabriquer dans son labo ? Et pourquoi cette animosité ?

« -Après il y a la garde d'Obsidienne qui réuni les meilleurs combattants de la garde. Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est stratégie militaire, renfort armé et protection rapprochée. C'est Valkyon qui est à leur tête, c'est un combattant hors paire qui parle peu et préfère agir mais il est très juste. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître impressionnant comme ça mais c'est un gros nounours à l'intérieur ! Si si je t'assure, il suffit qu'un familier passe par là et il devient aussi tendre qu'un agneau. »

La garde des gros bras donc. Je me demande combien d'arme ils apprennent à maîtriser là-bas...

« -Enfin il ne reste plus que la garde d'Ombre, celle des espions spécialisés dans la furtivité et l'infiltration. Leur chef est Nevra, tu seras sûrement assez vite confrontée à lui, c'est un grand dragueur mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, il est sympa et il fait bien son boulot. Après c'est vrai qu'il est quand même un peu spécial, il est assez tyrannique quand il s'agit de faire gagner sa garde. C'est vraiment un très mauvais perdant mais il est très persévérant alors il a l'habitude de toujours avoir ce qu'il veut. »

Je suis sûre que c'est là qu'ils forment leurs assassins... Je vais devoir me méfier de ce type, s'il y a bien une chose que les films m'ont appris c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux espions. Et vu l'accueil qu'on m'a réservé ici je pense que je vais dormir avec un œil ouvert. Après tout ils m'ont déjà envoyé en prison sans raison valable alors qu'est-ce qui les empêche de "régler le problème" de façon définitive. J'espère juste que c'est juste moi qui paranoïe.

« -Et comment est-ce que les gardes sont attribuées ? Parce qu'aux vu des circonstances qui m'ont amenées ici je n'ai exactement les compétences requises pour intégrer une de vos gardes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, normalement on fait un test de personnalité et un autre de compétence mais dans ton cas je pense qu'ils ne te feront passer que le test de personnalité. Tu verras c'est pas compliqué, tu as juste à répondre honnêtement à une suite de question et cela nous permettra de savoir quelle garde est la mieux adaptée pour toi. C'est fou non ? »

Un test de personnalité ?! Ils ne sont pas sérieux j'espère ! Wow, ça promet s'ils gèrent tout leur Q.G. comme ça. Enfin bref assez papoté, passons aux choses sérieuses.

« -Pas vraiment, sur Terre aussi on en a mais ils sont surtout dans les magazines féminins. Bon, c'est super tout ça mais je voulais te demander quelques petites choses...

-Aucun problème, n'hésite pas à me demander tout ce que tu veux savoir, je ferai mon possible pour t'aider à t'adapter à Eldarya. Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'on deviendra vite de supers amis !

-Mouai. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur les cercles de sorcière ?

-Ah, ça... Eh bien comme tu le sais déjà ce sont des cercles de champignons nacrés et ce sont des téléporteurs à sens unique. »

C'est fou comme il est moins bavard tout à coup. C'est louche, je sens qu'on me cache des choses. Je comprends qu'ils ne me fassent pas confiance, après tout ils ne me connaissent pas et c'est mal vu d'être humain par ici. Mais justement, vu qu'ils n'apprécient pas ma présence, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me renvoient pas chez moi ? Parce que franchement faut pas se foutre de ma gueule, déjà que c'est bizarre cette histoire de téléporteur qui ne va que dans un sens mais vu leurs réactions quand j'aborde le sujet il y a anguille sous roche. Mais comme ça a l'air d'être un sujet sensible je vais faire profil bas et je ferai des recherches plus tard.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui poser une autre question je suis interrompue par un gars qui gueule « Retourne sur ta planète sale humaine ! ». Il est vite rejoint par d'autres débiles qui suivent le mouvement : «T'as rien à foutre ici, tu pollues notre air ! », « Personne veut de toi alors va crever ailleurs. », « Va te pendre ! ». Je pose ma main sur la paume de l'épée que j'ai heureusement pensée à prendre avec moi ce matin et je me prépare au pire, ça sent l'intifada cette histoire.

Un gars baraqué se lève et se dirige vers moi, l'air menaçant. Je me lève aussi et dégaine mon épée. Il est entraîné et je n'ai jamais tenu d'épée dans mes mains, je n'ai aucune chance mais il n'est pas question que je me lasse faire ! Je ne les laisserai pas croire qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à moi impunément. Dans l'optique où je sois vivante à la fin de cette altercation évidement. Il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il change d'avis ou que quelqu'un l'arrête. Il est de plus en plus près et je brandis mon épée avec un air sombre. Je plisse les yeux et je l'observe en cherchant une faiblesse. Il va bientôt frapper, je le sens. Alors que je fonce sur lui, épée à la main tous les bruits qui m'entourent, les huées, les insultent s'atténuent pour ensuite disparaître. Il s'apprête à parer mon coup à mains nues quand un «Stop ! » tonitruant nous arrête dans notre élan.

Je me tourne pour voir qui a parlé et mon regard tombe sur trois des hommes qui m'avaient arrêté dans le garde mangé. C'est l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui a parlé et il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Il se dirige vers mon attaquant et se met à l'engueuler tandis que celui aux cheveux noirs s'avance vers moi.

« Pas de bobo princesse ? Tous les mecs ici ne sont pas aussi rustres tu sais. » Il se penche vers moi avec un sourire qui en dit long. Je lève les sourcils. Il ne m'a pas vue tenter de taillader l'autre con avec mon épée ou quoi ? Ça sent le plan drague bidon à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

« -Merci mais ça va très bien, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

-Pourtant c'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit. Mais c'est pas grave, toutes les princesses ont besoin d'un prince charmant pour les sauver. Surtout celles qui sont aussi délicieuses que toi ! »

Une veine commence à battre sur ma tempe. Mais il m'a prise pour qui ce Casanova des bacs à sables, pour une demoiselle en détresse ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, foutre une bonne droite pour effacer son sourire suffisant. Comme quoi peut importe la planète, il y aura toujours des machos. En plus c'est ma poitrine qu'il dévisage si j'en juge par la direction de son regard.

« -Écoute-moi bien l'abruti, même si j'avais eu besoin d'aide j'aurais préféré me couper les deux jambes plutôt que de te demander de me sauver. S'il y a bien un type de personne que je déteste c'est bien le tien alors ôte-moi ce sourire débile de ta face et dégage, hors de ma vue.

-Le Maülix sort ses griffes à ce que je vois.

-Et il va s'en servir pour te crever les yeux.

-Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tant de haine et de violence ?

-Non seulement tu me prends pour une jouvencelle en détresse mais en plus tu me prends pour une cruche ! Et arrête de fixer mes seins, on t'a jamais dit que c'est malpoli ?

-J'ai pour politique de toujours apprécier ce qui est à croquer. »

Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps celui-là. Pas question de rester ici une minute de plus. Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie du réfectoire une main m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne pour voir qui essaie de me retenir et mon regard se pose sur l'homme schtroumph qui a tenu à inspecter ma cavité buccale pour vérifier que je n'étais pas une voleuse.

« -Où crois-tu aller petite humaine ?

-Loin de vous tous, et de toute façon c'est pas comme si ça te regarde. D'ailleurs tu dois avoir de sérieux problème de vue si tu penses que je suis petite, je fais à peine quelques centimètres de moins que toi.

-Pas si vite, pense pas pouvoir t'échapper si facilement. Tu as peut-être fini de manger, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et il faut bien que quelqu'un joue le babysitter en attendant que Kero vienne te faire passer les tests.

-Comment ça un babysitter ? Va jouer les nounous ailleurs ! Et si ce Kero devait me faire passer des tests il n'avait qu'à être là !

-Désolé de te ramener à la réalité mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril et tu es loin d'être notre priorité.

-Si je ne suis pas une priorité alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me lâchez pas la grappe ?

-Parce qu'on ne te fait pas confiance, tu pourrais très bien être une espionne ou une voleuse.

-Je te signale que j'ai déjà prouvé que je ne suis pas une voleuse !

-Mouai, pour l'instant… Et c'est très bizarre, tu ne te défends pas d'être une espionne.

-À quoi bon ? C'est pas comme si tu allais me croire !

-En effet, tu as tout compris, mais tu n'arranges pas ton cas. Bon, suis-moi. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais j'obtempère. C'est fatiguant de se rebeller et j'ai tellement mal dormi la nuit dernière que j'ai l'impression d'être vidée de toute mon énergie. Vivement que je me casse d'ici mais franchement, c'est quoi ce bled, ils sont en guerre ou quoi ?

Je m'assoie à sa table alors que le grand costaud et le gros lourd nous rejoignent. Un grand silence s'installe alors que je sens de nombreux regards posés sur moi, je me tortille sur ma chaise en grimaçant. En attendant ils commencent à discuter entre eux, sans faire attention à moi. Je sens que ça va être long… Je les écoute en tripotant distraitement le collier que j'avais trouvé sur le lit, histoire de glaner quelques infos.

Il semblerait donc que le dragueur s'appelle Nevra, ce doit être le chef de la garde des assassins. Étonnamment quand il n'a pas les yeux fixés sur une paire de loche et qu'il ne fait pas de plan drague foireux il a l'air moins nul que ce que je pensais, même si c'est vrai qu'il parle quand même pas mal de cul. Mais bon, en même temps j'ai grandi avec trois frères alors c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Après il a l'air d'être extrêmement compétitif quand même, vu la ferveur avec laquelle il défend sa première place dans le "classement des gardes" mais il a l'air très sérieux quand on parle de boulot. Je peux au moins respecter ça, mais s'il continue à me faire du rentre-dedans et à me prendre pour son casse-dalle je lui en colle une.

Le mec aux cheveux blancs et au cul bien ferme s'appelle Valkyon, chef de la garde d'Obsidienne a l'air très peu bavard. C'est étonnant vu comme il a gueulé tout à l'heure mais c'est le plus discret des trois, il semble avoir plus l'habitude d'écouter que de parler. D'ailleurs c'est assez mignon de voir un grand gaillard bien bâti comme lui caresser délicatement une petite souris blanche avec une rose au bout de la queue. Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop fait gaffe à ce qu'il dit étant donné que mes yeux sont inexorablement attirés par ses biceps impressionnants et par la tablette de chocolat que je peux apercevoir en dessous de son armure. J'en croquerais bien un morceau…Je me lèche les lèvres en m'attardant encore quelques instants sur ses muscles avant de me tourner vers le dernier chef de garde.

Celui-là c'est Ezarel, un elfe aux cheveux bleus qui aime faire des potions et faire chier les gens. Alors lui je peux pas le voir en photo, déjà qu'il me gavait avec ses accusations infondées le voilà qui continue de faire des sous-entendus mal dissimulés sur l'intelligence déficiente des humains. Il fallait bien que le seul qui ne m'ignore pas trouve quand même le moyen de me prendre pour une conne. Je respire profondément et j'essaie de me calmer en suivant les conseils que mon psy m'a donné pour gérer ma colère. C'est vraiment un gros con avec un humour plus que douteux… Si j'avais su je ne lui aurais jamais laissé examiner ma cavité buccale, il le méritait pas.

Je me penche vers eux alors qu'ils commencent à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils parlent de ma future utilité au sein de la garde apparemment et leurs avis sur la question sont très… personnels. Je sens une veine battre sur ma tempe alors que je les entends débattre sur mon éventuelle place dans leur garde. Mon avenir paraît radieux dis donc, entre Ezarel qui veut que je sois sa femme de ménage, Nevra qui veut clairement me transformer en jouet sexuel et Valkyon qui propose que je leur serve d'appât. C'est assez triste de se dire que la meilleure de ces trois propositions est celle de Valkyon, le seul qui n'a pas l'air d'être un gros macho.

Alors que je perds mon sang froid et que je m'apprête à leur dire le fond de ma pensée l'homme-licorne apparaît derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage alors qu'il me sourit gentiment avant de se tourner vers les autres et les salue rapidement avant de me prendre le bras et me demande de le suivre pour aller passer les fameux tests dont on me parle depuis hier. Bon, je vais le suivre sans broncher vu qu'il a l'air plus sympa que la moyenne.

Alors qu'on retourne dans la grande salle je dégage doucement mon bras et je m'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogatif et me demande ce que je fais.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Avant de passer vos tests j'aimerais bien que tu me dises où se trouve la pièce la plus importante de la garde, c'est pressé.

-QUOI ?! »

C'est évidement ce moment-là que choisit Miiko pour se ramener.

« -Je le savais, tu es venue pour voler le cristal ! Prise la main dans le sac ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas dans la salle de cristal, c'était évident que tu essaierais d'y retourner pour remplir ta mission !

-Mais non enfin, t'as rien compris ! Je parle des toilettes évidemment, c'est ça la pièce la plus importante !

-Quoi ?

-Tu te répètes là… Mais oui je parlais des WC parce que mine de rien j'y suis pas allé depuis hier donc là c'est vraiment urgent. »

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue mais franchement j'en ai rien à foutre là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

« -Bon, je vais t'accompagner pour être sûre que tu ne te "perdes" pas dans la salle du cristal. Kero reste là, on revient.

-Merci la confiance. »

Elle lève un sourcil et croise les bras. Mouai, c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de confiance, mais il y a quand même une limite. Elle va pas non plus venir dans les toilettes avec moi pour vérifier que je ne vole pas le PQ j'espère !

Elle m'entraîne dans le couloir qui mène vers les chambres et je décide de me focaliser sur la mémorisation du chemin plutôt que sur mon poignet qu'elle semble décidée à broyer. Elle a de la poigne pour une fille si maigrichonne !

Elle s'arrête vers le fond du couloir et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir la porte avant qu'elle l'ouvre avec grand fracas et qu'elle me jette à l'intérieur sans cérémonie. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis brusque et colérique, non mais j'vous jure !

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'observer mon entourage, je m'assoie directement sur la cuvette et je me pose. Une fois fini je lève la tête pour regarder ce qui m'entoure. C'est… étrangement similaire aux WC qu'on trouve sur Terre. À tous les coups ils nous ont piqué l'idée ! Mais une question assez conne me vient à l'esprit. Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour la plomberie ? Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir l'électricité ici. Enfin bref, je me poserai la question une autre fois parce que Miiko commence à s'impatienter et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour supporter sa voix stridente qui me gueule dessus. Je sors et je me retrouve face à elle, qui me fixe les bras croisés. À croire que j'ai même pas le droit à un peu de tranquillité aux toilettes. Je soupire et lui demande rapidement où se trouvent les douches histoire de pas à avoir à chercher par moi-même plus tard. Elle pointe du doigt la porte adjacente avant de me traîner dans la grande salle où Kero attend. Pauvre vieux, il a dû se faire chier en nous attendant.

Miiko se barre sans un mot de plus et me laisse avec lui. Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous prenons le grand escalier. Je grogne mentalement, c'est quoi cette obsession des escaliers ?! Nous rentrons dans une salle et je reste bouche bée. Oh putain, une super bibliothèque de la mort qui tue ! Je sens un grand sourire légèrement niais s'étaler sur mon visage. Je sens que je vais souvent revenir ici. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sort quelques feuilles de son bureau alors que je me tourne vers lui.

« Bon, maintenant je vais te faire passer un test pour savoir à quelle garde tu vas appartenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à répondre à quelques questions. Alors pour commencer… »

* * *

Je suis en vie ! Et je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre ait mis autant de temps à arriver mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est loin d'être abandonnée ! En fait je suis en première année de DUT MMI (Métier du multimédia et de l'Internet) et entre les exams et les projets je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps d'écrire et j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration vu que le scénario que j'avais pour la suite de cette histoire ne tenait plus debout, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai un nouveau ! (du coup il y aura des modifs dans les chapitres précédents) Là j'essaie de prendre un meilleur rythme d'écriture et je travaille sur la réécriture de certaine de mes fanfics et sur d'autres projets d'écriture.

Normalement Marion aurait dû entrer dans une garde dans ce chapitre mais je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre serait trop long donc... la suite au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça me motive à écrire, en plus ça illumine ma journée !


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA :** Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné).

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc pas le moindre centime en publiant cette fanfiction (c'est pour ça que je suis fauchée).

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Test de garde et nouveau familier**

« Bon, maintenant je vais te faire passer un test pour savoir à quelle garde tu vas appartenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à répondre à quelques questions. Alors pour commencer…

\- Attends deux secondes, comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Ah oui, où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai l'esprit très occupé. Je m'appelle Keroshane, je suis membre de la garde étincelante et je m'occupe de la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

-Je suis Marion, humaine de son état et sans garde pour le moment.

-Hum, oui enchanté. Au fait, est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué les différentes gardes ?

-Oui, en gros on fait des potions dans la garde d'Absynthe, de l'infiltration dans la garde d'Ombre, de la baston dans la garde d'Obsidienne et de la gestion dans la garde Étincelante. Leurs chefs sont respectivement Ezarel, un fana de potion avec un humour douteux et une tendance très prononcée à me taper sur le système, Valkyon, un grand gaillard ami des animaux avec un cul et des muscles appétissants, Nevra, un gros lourd hyper compétitif qui drague tout ce qui a des seins et Miiko, une folle furieuse autoritaire dont le mauvais caractère n'a d'égal que sa persistance à vouloir me mettre en prison.

-Je vois… Nous ne t'avons pas laissé une très bonne impression à ce que je vois.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Ils ont leurs bons côtés tu sais, c'est juste qu'entre la quantité croissante de mission, l'homme masqué qui rode et les problèmes auxquelles nous devons faire face en ce moment ils sont assez sur les nerfs. Et il faut avouer que ton arrivée dans la salle du Cristal était assez suspecte, sans oublié le fait que tu te sois enfuie, que tu aies menacé de briser un morceau du Cristal et que tu aies fait chanter Edris.

-Et il y a aussi le fait que je suis humaine n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais ne le prends pas personnellement. C'est juste que les humains sont mal vus ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Mais revenons à nos crylasms. Que sais-tu d'Eldarya au juste ?

-Apparemment c'est une planète qui doit être dans un système solaire différent de celui de la Terre, sinon on en aurait déjà entendu parlé. Et vu que le mot "garde" semble être sur toutes les lèvres je suppose qu'on est actuellement dans un genre de grand poste de police. J'ai aussi l'impression que vous avez pas mal de problèmes, vous avez l'air débordé, méfiant et dépassé par les événements. Vous êtes, pour une raison qui m'échappe, à la poursuite de l'homme masqué qui m'a libérée de ma cellule. Vous avez aussi d'autres ennemis, il me semble que Miiko en a parlé quand je suis arrivée. Le cristal que j'ai vu en arrivant ici semble avoir été endommagé et ses éclats semblent être disséminés aux alentours. Il semble être d'une importance capitale pour vous. Et vous êtes racistes envers les humains. »

Il semble très surpris par mes observations. Il est clair qu'on me prend pour une idiote incapable du moindre raisonnement. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'Anderson ressent quand Sherlock s'adresse à lui. Je soupire. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver et de se fatiguer à cause de ça. Autant les laisser croire que je suis une attardée, ils finiront bien par ouvrir les yeux.

« Eh bien oui, nous sommes effectivement sur une autre planète que la Terre mais nous sommes pourtant dans le même système solaire. Vous ne pouvez pas apercevoir Eldarya car le Maana contenu dans l'atmosphère vous en empêche car il forme une barrière réfléchissante. Ensuite nous sommes dans la Garde d'Eel et nous sommes chargés de faire régner l'ordre, je suppose qu'on peut en effet dire que nous sommes dans un poste de police géant. Depuis l'éclatement des Cristaux nous sommes débordés, c'est encore pire maintenant qu'Il traîne par ici. Alors surtout ne te fie pas à Lui, même s'Il t'a sortie de prison il n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est un criminel de la pire espèce et si tu l'aperçois il faudra que tu préviennes Miiko immédiatement. Et malheureusement oui, ce n'est pas le seul qui se dresse contre nous. Mais tu as raison à propos du Cristal, c'est le dernier existant à notre connaissance et il est la seule chose qui nous maintienne tous en vie et qui garde notre santé mentale. Nous devons tout faire pour le préserver et pour retrouver les morceaux manquants. Si jamais tu trouves d'autres éclats il faut impérativement les protéger et les amener à Miiko. Et ça prendrait trop de temps de t'expliquer pourquoi les humains sont si mal accueillis. »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Ça fait beaucoup d'infos à digérer. Au moins maintenant je comprends un peu mieux leur réaction. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

« -Mais c'est quoi ce fameux Maana ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les Cristaux sont si importants ?

-Eh bien le Maana est notre magie, notre énergie, il nous est aussi vital que l'oxygène. Il est créé par les Cristaux, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi importants. Depuis que la quasi-totalité des Cristaux a disparu de nombreux Eldariens sont morts, ont été affaiblis, sont devenus fous ou agressifs. Il y a toujours eu des espèces plus dangereuses que d'autres alors nous veillons à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre, de catastrophe ou de drame qui se produisent.

-Je vois… »

C'est étrange comme le fait de savoir tout ça rend ma situation bien plus réelle. Je ne suis pas dans un rêve où des humains avec des attributs d'animaux se baladent en faisant de la magie à la Harry Potter. Je suis dans un monde différent, sur une autre planète régie par des lois différentes malgré les similarités avec la Terre. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fois une chercheuse qui vient de faire une découverte ahurissante qui changera à jamais la face de la Terre et en même temps je me sens comme une petite fille qui a envie d'aller se blottir contre ses parents pour sortir d'un horrible cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise existentielle.

« -Bon, c'est vraiment triste mais je pense qu'on devrait commencer ce fameux test qui va me placer dans une des gardes.

-Oui, très juste. Attends deux secondes, je vais prendre le questionnaire. Où est-ce que je l'ai rangé déjà ? »

Il continue à marmonner quelques instants avant que son regard tombe sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque de droite. Son visage s'illumine et sa corne se met à briller. Un livre flotte à sa rencontre. Je suis bouche bée. Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que sa corne m'intrigue autant, je veux la même putain ! Je me mets sans vergogne à lorgner sur sa corne et une lueur de convoitise s'allume dans mon regard. Heureusement il ne semble rien remarquer et continue à feuilleter le livre avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherche et de se tourner vers moi.

-Bien, si tu ne comprends pas certaines questions n'hésite pas à demander.

-Ok, ça roule.

-Je vais te lire les questions vu que je doute que tu puisses déchiffrer ce questionnaire, nous n'écrivons pas dans la même langue que les humains.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Quel moment de la journée préfères-tu ? Le Crépuscule, l'Aube ou le Zénith. »

D'accord, donc c'est vraiment comme les questionnaires sur Facebook et dans les magazines féminins. Je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes quant aux compétences et à l'organisation de cette garde. S'il me demande ma couleur préférée je pète un câble.

« -Le crépuscule.

-D'accords, je le note. Si tu partais pour la forêt du Sommeil, quel objet prendrais-tu avec toi ? Un melon épicé, un oreiller ou mon courage et mon couteau. »

-La forêt du Sommeil ?

-C'est un endroit très connu sur Eldarya. »

Voilà qui m'avance grandement… Bon, on va essayer d'être logique. Si on part du principe que les gens d'ici ne choisissent pas des noms au pif pour leurs forêts on va dire que c'est une forêt qui provoque une irrésistible envie de dormir. Cependant cela reste une forêt et vu ce qu'on m'a dit sur les dangers de cette planète je suppose que les créatures qui rôdent dans cette forêt ne sont pas particulièrement commodes. L'oreiller est clairement une réponse débile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le melon épicé mais s'il est vraiment épicé il pourrait peut-être m'empêcher de m'endormir trop vite mais ça ne durerait pas. Et de toute façon j'ai le sommeil très léger. Reste le courage et le couteau. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent dire par "courage" mais un couteau est et sera toujours utile quand on s'aventure dans une forêt.

« J'emporterai mon courage et mon couteau. »

Et du Redbull. Ma réponse ne semble pas le surprendre le moins du monde, il a même l'air amusé.

« -C'est noté. Que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre ? Tu visites la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, tu explores les carrières de minerai ou tu restes chez moi.

-La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie n'existe plus depuis des siècles alors j'aurai du mal pour aller la visiter.

-Ah, euh oui… On a un équivalent sur Eldarya aussi. Un équivalent, c'est ça ! »

Il rit nerveusement. Je pense que je ne me mouille pas trop en disant qu'ils ont sûrement trouvé un moyen pour nous la voler. Ils ne remontent pas dans mon estime. Mais pour en revenir à la question évidement que j'irai la visiter ! Je peux rester chez moi ou visiter des carrières quand je veux mais une visite de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ça ne se refuse pas !

« -Sans hésiter la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Il me regarde d'un air spéculatif avant de sourire. En même temps il s'occupe de la bibliothèque alors il doit me comprendre.

« -Tu tombes nez à nez avec un black dog que fais-tu ? Tu sors ton courage et mon couteau, tu essayes de fuir ou tu essayes de l'amadouer.

-C'est quoi un black dog ?

-C'est compliqué. »

Si c'est pour éviter de me répondre à chaque fois que je lui demande un truc il n'avait qu'à pas me proposer de lui poser des questions ! C'était peut-être par politesse mais bon sang, je viens d'une autre planète alors il s'attendait à quoi ?

Je respire un grand coup et j'analyse de nouveau la situation. Si j'en crois leur nom les Black Dogs sont des chiens noirs et vu les réponses proposées ce ne sont pas de gentils toutous bien sages. Par conséquent on va dire que ce sont de gros chiens noirs qui aiment bien la chair humaine. Fuir serait débile, je ne cours pas assez vite, je ne suis pas habituée au sport et j'ai la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Essayer de l'amadouer c'est risquer gros, sans compter qu'il faut avoir sur soi quelque chose qui l'intéresse et je ne me balade pas avec des côtelettes de porc dans les poches. Il reste donc le courage et le couteau. Après tout j'ai plus de chance avec un couteau, je passe à l'attaque, je le blesse ou je l'assomme et je m'enfuie, ce qui me donnera de l'avance. En espérant que je l'atteigne avant qu'il ne me mette la patte dessus évidement.

« -Je sors mon courage et mon couteau.

« -Bien. Tu dois faire équipe avec quelqu'un, lequel de ces trois Faeris choisis-tu ? Un bonnet rouge, une licorne à lunette ou… Attends, qui a écrit n'importe quoi sur mes questionnaires ?! »

Je ricane discrètement.

« Tu te sens visé c'est ça ? »

Il me fusille brièvement du regard avant de pester contre Ezarel dans sa barbe inexistante. C'est donc lui qui a fait cette farce. Ce n'était peut-être pas la blague du siècle mais c'est marrant. C'est sûr que quand il n'est pas dirigé contre moi, son humour devient tout de suite moins désagréable.

« Les vraies réponses étaient : un bonnet rouge, un naufrageur ou un blemmyes.

-Ok, pause. C'est quoi les Faries et les autres trucs que tu viens d'énumérer ?

-Les Faries sont les habitants d'Eldarya et je viens de t'en citer trois races différentes. »

Il ne semble pas enclin à élaborer son explication. Bon, je vais devoir me démerder toute seule pour comprendre apparemment. Ça va être dur de faire des déductions là. Le bonnet rouge ça me fait penser aux nains de jardins qui stationnent sur la pelouse de ma grand-mère alors c'est non. J'ai toujours détesté ces trucs, leurs yeux et leurs sourires figés m'ont toujours fait flipper. Le naufrageur… Peut-être qu'il cause des naufrages ? Je devrais être à l'abri en mer si je voyage avec lui, non ? J'espère juste qu'il sert à quelque chose sur la terre ferme. Le Blemmyes ça fait très niais comme nom. On dirait qu'on parle d'une peluche pour fillette.

« -Je choisirai le naufrageur.

-Hum hum. Quel est l'objet qui contient le plus de Maana ? Des graines de café en grappe, de l'eau purifiée ou des cendres de bois brut ? »

Je hausse les sourcils mais je ne demande rien, c'est pas comme s'il allait me répondre clairement de toute façon. On parle de Maana, donc de magie et aucune des réponses ne me semble convaincante. Allons-y au pif et disons que l'eau purifiée est magique.

« -Au hasard l'eau purifiée.

-Ok. Quelle est ta nourriture préférée ? Du miel, du lait ou du pain. »

Enfin une question à laquelle je peux répondre ! Même si on retrouve le principe du questionnaire Facebook.

« Du pain. Ça nourrit plus, ça occupe quand on est dans un long dîner de famille et en plus on peut faire des sculptures dans la mie. »

Il a l'air franchement amusé par ma réponse. En même temps je pouvais dire quoi d'autre ? Le miel m'écœure et je digère mal le lait.

« Quelle est ta plus grande peur d'Eldarya ? Les Illuminatis, les Triades ou les Templiers. »

Alors là il me pose une colle, s'il y a bien un truc qui m'a toujours gavé c'est bien l'Histoire… En partant bien sûr du principe qu'il parle bien de ceux qui sont connus dans mon monde. Avant tout il faut que je cherche dans ma mémoire ce à quoi ça correspond. Pour les Illuminatis je crois que ça a à voir avec une théorie du complot où une organisation d'élite gouverne le monde dans l'ombre, les Triades, je crois que c'est une mafia chinoise et les Templiers étaient un genre d'ordre religieux, il y avait une histoire de trésor avec eux aussi. Bon, je ne crois pas à la théorie du complot donc on raille les Illuminatis. Mais entre la mafia et la religion je ne sais pas lequel me fait plus peur, si je deviens l'ennemie de l'un d'eux je risque la mort et la torture de toute façon. Mais en même temps il n'y a pas de raison pour que la mafia s'en prenne à moi sans que je leur ai fait du tort tandis que les ordres militaires religieux n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'une raison pour s'en prendre à moi. Je suis sûre que le seul fait que je suis humaine pourrait me valoir la mort.

« -Les Templiers.

-Je vois. Aux ordres de qui dois-tu obéir ? Miiko, encore Miiko ou toujours Miiko.

-Mais c'est quoi cette question ?! Je mets quoi si je veux pas obéir à Miiko ? Parce que jusque-là elle n'a rien fait pour mériter mon respect ou mon estime, pour moi elle n'est qu'une furie au caractère exécrable qui jette les gens en prison sans raison valable.

-Tu es un peu dur avec elle, elle n'est pas si mal quand on la connaît. C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais… Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le voir jusque-là. Mais tu seras obligée de lui obéir si tu veux garder ton poste, c'est la chef de la garde d'Eel et la personne la plus haut placée ici. »

Je vois. Malheureusement je vais devoir apprendre à me la fermer en sa présence apparemment vu que je n'ai pas intérêt à perdre ce travail. Je suis sûre qu'ils me cachent des choses et je suis certaines qu'ils connaissent le moyen de me renvoyer sur Terre et c'est en gagnant leur confiance et en restant dans cette garde que je pourrai découvrir ce moyen.

« -Miiko.

-Super, courage il ne reste plus qu'une question ! Quelle garde aimerais-tu rejoindre ? La garde de l'Ombre, la garde Obsidienne ou la garde Absynthe. »

Il est déjà clair que je ne veux surtout pas aller dans la garde d'Absynthe, je n'ai certainement pas envie d'avoir Ezarel comme chef de garde. Je suis sûre qu'il profiterait de sa position hiérarchique pour me pourrir la vie et de toute façon je peux pas le voir en peinture. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque connaissance en matière de potion et d'herbes de ce monde. Il y a un gros risque que je finisse par castrer Nevra si j'atterris dans sa garde et qu'il continue son petit manège. On ne déconne pas avec le harcèlement sexuel. Et de toute façon il est clair que je ne suis pas faite pour l'infiltration, j'ai la discrétion et la furtivité d'un hippopotame. La meilleure garde semble de toute évidence être la garde d'Obsidienne, leur chef est canon et ça a l'air le moins pire du groupe. Et je suis une grosse bourrin, c'est très connu.

« -La garde Obsidienne.

-Bien, alors voyons quelle garde te correspond le mieux… C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu seras dans la garde Obsidienne comme tu le souhaitais !

-Super, mais du coup on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais je vais avoir du boulot avec ma chambre. »

Il hausse les sourcils et a l'air perplexe. Quoi, j'ai dit un truc de bizarre ?

« -Hum, eh bien maintenant il va falloir que tu passes le test pour qu'on t'attribue un familier.

-Une seconde, de quoi tu parles ? Quand tu dis familier tu veux bien parler d'animal, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez m'en refiler un ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'animaux ici mais je suppose que ça s'en rapproche. Eh bien tout le monde en a un donc chaque nouvelle recrue reçoit un familier. Tu verras, en plus d'être des compagnons loyaux ils sont très utiles.

-Donc vous refilez des familiers à n'importe qui, comme ça sans aucune précaution ? Mais c'est inconscient ! Et si j'étais quelqu'un qui passait sa frustration sur ses animaux vous feriez quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es du genre à faire du mal aux familiers ?

-Non mais…

-Alors tout va bien ! Attends deux minutes que j'aille chercher le questionnaire. »

J'aurais bien voulu faire une remarque sur leur passion apparente pour les questionnaires mais cette histoire de familier me dérange. Où est la SPA quand on a besoin d'elle ? Ces gens sont clairement des inconscients doublés d'imbéciles ! Et puis comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller pour m'occuper d'un animal alors que j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour me casser d'ici ? Comment est-ce que je vais en prendre soin ? Je n'ai aucun moyen financier et c'est un animal d'ici alors ça ne doit pas marcher comme sur la Terre et je n'ai pas envie d'empoisonner ou de blesser la pauvre bête à cause de mon manque de connaissance… Alors que je continue à me monter la tête Keroshane semble enfin avoir trouvé son fabuleux questionnaire. Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

« -Bon, nous allons maintenant pouvoir déterminer quel familier il te faut. Lequel de ces objets trouves-tu le plus appétissant? Un œuf sucré, une pousse de bambou ou une fleur de coton.

-Hum, un œuf sucré ? »

Honnêtement c'est ce qui m'a l'air le plus normal. Mais je pige pas, on devrait parler de familier, pas de mes goûts alimentaires !

« -Tu préférerais avoir un Familier… mignon, fort ou petit ?

-Fort évidement. »

Franchement, il croit que je cherche une peluche ?

« -Qu'attends-tu de ton Familier? Qu'il ait un couteau et du courage, qu'il soit rapide ou qu'il soit affectueux.

-Encore cette histoire de courage et de couteau…

-C'est normal, ce sont des réponses stéréotypées.

-Du coup vous avez des familiers avec des couteaux ?

-Non, c'est plus une métaphore pour la force.

-Ah, ok… »

On va dire que c'est logique. Je suis plus vraiment à ça près de toute façon. Enfin bref, si je dois avoir un familier autant qu'il sache se défendre tout seul.

« -Bon eh bien son courage et son couteau alors.

-Bien, maintenant tu dois t'absenter, que fais-tu de ton Familier? Tu le laisses à un ami, tu_ l'__emmènes__ à la garderie __ou i_l sait se débrouiller.

-Il y a une garderie pour les familiers ?

-Oui bien sûr ! On y laisse surtout les jeunes familiers, ceux qui ont été blessés et d'autres récupérés en mission et qui n'ont pas été adoptés.

-Wow, vous vous occupez des familiers dans le besoin. Je dois dire que je suis surprise en bien, c'est assez cool et responsable de votre part.

-Merci… je suppose. Enfin bref, quel temps comptes-tu accorder à ton Familier? Le minimum, l_e temps qu'il faudra __ou l_e maximum.

-Ok, donc c'est là que tu détermines si je suis assez responsable pour m'occuper d'un animal.

-Non pas du tout, je cherche juste quel familier correspond le plus à tes attentes. Il se trouve que certains familiers ont moins besoin d'attention que d'autre. »

Je le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Soit c'est faux et il n'a aucune subtilité mais c'est un peu rassurant qu'il essaie même maladroitement de voir si je m'occuperai bien d'un familier, soit il dit vrai et franchement ce sont des inconscients qui confient des animaux à n'importe qui, je devrais d'ailleurs tout de suite appeler la SPA. Malheureusement je pencherai plus pour la deuxième hypothèse.

En tout cas je ne suis pas irresponsable, même si ça ralentit mes recherches pour rentrer chez moi je ne vais pas négliger les besoins et la santé d'un animal qu'on m'a confié. Après c'est sûr que je passerai pas mon temps à lui faire des papouilles…

« -Le temps qu'il faudra alors.

-Bien, tu auras donc…un Corko ! Attends-moi là, je reviens avec l'œuf et tout ce qui te sera nécessaire. »

Il me sourit avant de sortir précipitamment et me laisse en plan, seule. Au moins il va m'amener de quoi m'occuper correctement de ce "Corko". Je soupire, apparemment je vais vraiment devoir m'occuper d'un animal. Pas que ça me dérange dans l'absolu, après tout j'ai bien un chat, mais vu que je ne compte pas rester ici, à quoi bon ? Bien que ce soit logique au final, après tout ils semblent vouloir m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi pour une raison encore inconnue. C'est ça qui est très bizarre, je suis clairement une indésirable mais ils ne veulent pas me dire comment rentrer chez moi…

Mais bon je verrai ça en temps voulu, autant profiter du fait que je sois seule dans la bibliothèque pour glaner quelques renseignements. Je commence à errer dans les rayons en laissant mes yeux s'attarder sur les tranches des livres et en poussant un soupir de contentement. C'est fou comme les librairies ont un effet calmant sur moi… Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je secoue la tête et je commence à chercher quelques livres sur les "Corko" et comment s'en occuper. Heureusement ça a l'air d'être des animaux communs donc la recherche n'est pas trop compliquée.

Je commence à empiler quelques livres sur la table la plus proche avant de retourner dans les rayons pour trouver ce qui m'intéresse vraiment : des informations sur les "cercles de sorcières" et les portails entre ici et la Terre. Une grimace apparaît sur mon visage alors que je me sens tiquer. Ils osent appeller ça une bibliothèque ? Il n'y a rien d'ordonné ici ! Les livres ne sont même pas triés par ordre alphabétique et par auteur, les étagères sont mal étiquetées et de nombreux bouquins ont été rangés au mauvais endroit. Arg, je déteste le désordre, ça me donne envie de tout laisser en plan et de tout ranger ! Je prends une grande inspiration et je repense à ce que me disait mon psy. Je sais me contrôler, il n'est pas question que je me laisse distraire de mon objectif !

Après avoir erré encore quelques minutes je trouve enfin le rayon que je cherchais : Transports Magiques. Je feuillette rapidement un livre sur les transports magiques avant de le reposer. Ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir que les tapis volants existent et que les habitants de cette planète utilisent le "maana" comme carburant pour leurs déplacements.

Je regarde les titres écrits sur les reliures des livres les plus proches à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant encore quelques minutes sans succès puis je me dirige vers un rayon dédié aux Théories de la Magie Appliquées. Après avoir passé en revue quelques-uns des ouvrages je me rends compte de deux choses. Premièrement la théorie de la magie appliquée s'applique uniquement ici, sur Eldarya, et dit clairement à la Terre d'aller se faire foutre avec sa technologie et sa physique quantique. Deuxièmement il faudra absolument que je retourne ici, ça a l'air vraiment passionnant. À vrai dire je m'attendais à des théories farfelues et de la poudre aux yeux mais je suis étonnée de voir une vraie réflexion derrière les différentes théories et des propos logiques qui se tiennent à condition d'être ouvert d'esprit et d'être initié au fonctionnement de ce monde.

Un livre en particulier a attiré mon attention avec son approche simplifié de l'aspect biologique physique que prend le maana. Il explique que le maana est en fait considéré comme une énergie qui est produite et catalysée par les cristaux qui sont donc cruciaux pour la survie de cette planète. Le maana est comme un deuxième oxygène pour les habitants de ce monde, il leur est vital car c'est lui qui permet à certaines connexions nerveuses de se faire, il assure le fonctionnement d'une partie du cerveau qui se trouve dans le cortex frontal des Eldariens et qui contrôle entre autre le stockage de maana dans leur corps, ce qui leur permet d'utiliser de la magie. Il est aussi mentionné qu'il y a eu une tragédie quelques années auparavant pendant laquelle la quasi-totalité des cristaux ont été détruits.

C'est une énergie assez semblable à l'électricité au final. Je passe la partie physique pour me pencher plus en détail sur la génétique. Ce qui est passionnant c'est qu'avec l'influence des gènes propres à chaque race on peut voir de nombreuses variations dans la manifestation du maana, surtout qu'apparemment il y a beaucoup plus de mutation génétique que sur Terre, c'est pour ça qu'il existe une si grande diversité de pouvoir dans ce monde. Alors que je commence à parcourir les pages définissant certains allèles spécifiques, les mutations les plus communes et divers schémas, je me rends compte que je commence à me laisser distraire de mon objectif initial. Je referme le livre, le range soigneusement et continue ma recherche.

Je finis par trouver ce que je cherche : un bouquin sur les cercles de sorcière. Je consulte l'index et le feuillette rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur la page qui m'intéresse. Je la lis attentivement et je soupire, désemparée. Ce livre confirme bien que les cercles de sorcière sont à sens unique. Je range le livre et m'adosse contre l'étagère la plus proche. Je me sens vraiment découragée, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils aient tort. Je soupire avant de me rendre à l'évidence, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer aussi vite que ce que je pensais et je vais devoir me démerder seule pour trouver comment. Je remets le livre à sa place avant de retourner vers la table sur laquelle j'avais posé les livres sur les familiers.

Keroshane est déjà revenu et me jette un regard indéfinissable, comme si j'étais un oiseau rare avec une mutation particulièrement étrange. Je choisis de l'ignorer pour mieux me concentrer sur ce qu'il tient entre les mains : un œuf vert avec un genre de membrane vert-transparent qui dépasse et un sac. Je m'assieds et attends qu'il prenne la parole.

« -Je vois que tu fais déjà comme chez toi.

-Les bibliothèques sont des lieux publics donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à ce que je lise ou j'emprunte des livres, comme toutes les personnes qui viennent ici.

-Calme-toi, je ne cherchais pas à t'agresser. »

Je soupire. C'est vrai que je suis à cran mais en même temps qui peut m'en vouloir après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise vraiment ce que c'est pour moi… Je sors de mes pensées et je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Il soupire à son tour, sort un drôle d'engin et une poignée de fleurs étranges de son sac et se racle la gorge avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi.

« -Voici un incubateur, quelques fleurs sucrées et un œuf de Corko. L'incubateur te servira à faire éclore l'œuf, tu devras le placer dedans et attendre qu'il éclose. Bien sûr il faudra être patiente, il peut mettre du temps à éclore. Mais il y a quelques choses que tu devrais savoir. Tout d'abord ton familier te considérera comme sa maman, donc il passera sûrement son temps à te suivre et à réclamer de l'attention. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'améliorera lorsqu'il grandira un peu. En effet les Corko sont des familiers assez indépendants et ils adorent l'aventure donc il partira sûrement en exploration quand il sera plus grand. Tu verras, dans un mois il cavalera partout et il te suivra même en mission !

-Quoi ?! Je vais pas laisser se balader sans supervision un bébé familier qui a un mois ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? C'est dangereux de le laisser explorer seul !

-Mais non, les familiers savent très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Et les familiers grandissent très vite, les Corko ne sont plus considérés comme des bébés quand ils ont un mois donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et si ça t'angoisse vraiment tu pourras le laisser à la garderie.

-Vous avez une garderie pour familier ? C'est bien, je serais plus rassurée en sachant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. »

Il sourit avant de regarder les titres des livres placés devant moi. Il me lance un regard songeur. Je penche la tête sur le côté et lève les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, tu es juste différente de l'image que je m'étais faite de toi.

-Je vois, tu es étonné de voir que je ne suis pas une idiote, une brute et une irresponsable.

-NON ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Il a les joues rouges, c'est clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il se racle la gorge et me dépose l'œuf et le sac dans les bras. Il me sourit, les joues encore rouges.

« -Bon, tu as l'air d'avoir bien pris les choses en main. Tu trouveras sûrement la plupart des choses qu'il te faut pour élever ton Corko dans les livres que tu as réunis mais tu peux venir me voir si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Merci, c'est super sympa de ta part. Je commence à t'apprécier, tu es une des seules personnes que j'ai rencontrées ici.

-Tu parles de Miiko, c'est ça ?

-Oui, entre autre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si tu réfléchis à la façon dont elle m'a traité depuis mon arrivée je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserais du bien d'elle.

-Ne la juge pas aussi durement, c'est quelqu'un de bien malgré son mauvais caractère. Elle fait de son mieux pour gérer la garde d'Eel correctement et c'est elle qui a donné une seconde chance à beaucoup d'entre nous. »

Son visage s'assombrit et il marmonne : « Peu de gens m'auraient laissé une chance, c'est bien la seule qui a bien voulu de moi… »

Ok, donc il n'est pas tout blanc et c'est pas le seul dans ce cas ici. Mais bon, c'est pas mes affaires et je ne peux que respecter ceux qui donnent des secondes chances. Après tout j'étais bien contente quand on m'a donné la mienne… Fait chier, si ce qu'il dit est vrai alors je ne pourrai pas continuer à la détester. Mais bon, laissons les deuxièmes chances où elles sont avant que je commence à ressasser des souvenirs désagréables. D'ailleurs ça doit se voir sur mon visage vu le regard qu'il me lance.

« -Bon, c'était bien sympa de parler avec toi mais tu saurais pas comment je peux emprunter ces livres ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »

Il m'amène à son bureau et me tend un registre sur lequel j'inscris les titres des bouquins à côté de mon nom. Je soupire et range les livres dans le sac avant de le remercier chaleureusement et de me diriger vers la sortie. Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a au moins quelques personnes qui sont sympas ici.

En descendant les escaliers je tombe nez-à-nez avec Nevra qui m'adresse un grand sourire.

« -Salut ma belle, tu es à croquer ! Alors tu vas aller dans quelle garde du coup ?

-La garde d'Obsidienne. »

Il rigole doucement, pas l'air surpris du tout. Bon, c'est vrai que jusque-là je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de furtivité et que je n'ai aucune connaissance d'alchimie donc ça doit être logique que je finisse dans la garde des brutes. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais il faut dire qu'en deux jours j'ai réussi à frapper deux chefs de garde et à participer à une bagarre à la cantine. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué la baston ce midi ! Heureusement que ma mère n'en sait rien sinon je me serais faite défoncer ! Un frisson parcourt mon échine alors que je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je me suis battue. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne sache jamais que je me suis battue ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, Nevra me regarde bizarrement. C'est étrange, malgré la lueur amusée qui brille dans ses yeux j'ai l'impression qu'il a le regard vide. Ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance, il cache des choses j'en suis sûre, des choses pas nettes du tout. Soudain il me fait un grand sourire plein de dents et ses canines pointues semblent briller d'un éclat légèrement menaçant, c'est comme s'il avait senti mes pensées.

« -J'espère que tu es bien accrochée parce que les entraînements de Valk ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Il ne fait aucun traitement de faveur, avec lui tu vas suer sang et eau !

-Un chef de garde impartial attendant le meilleur de ses hommes ? Je peux vivre avec ça. C'est pas comme si le travail me faisait peur.

-Ah ah, ça c'est une bonne mentalité ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te faire des massages pour t'aider à… te _détendre_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-J'apprécie la proposition mais garde tes pensées lubriques et ta soif de sang pour toi.

-Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu deviné que j'étais un vampire ?

-Facile, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue les différentes races de "Faeries" semblent étroitement liées aux différentes mythologies terrestres donc je n'ai eu qu'à t'observer un peu pour en déduire ta race. D'après mes observations : peau pâle, canines pointues, furtif, démarche silencieuse, chef de la garde d'Ombre, œil violet, aura de danger et me prend pour un casse-croûte, cela m'amène à penser que tu es un vampire qui me veut dans son lit puis dans son assiette.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Je sens que la vie ici va devenir plus intéressante maintenant que tu es ici.

-Rêve pas trop, je compte pas rester ici assez longtemps pour ça, je me casse dès que je trouve comment faire.

-Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi alors autant te résigner maintenant.

-Jamais, j'ai une famille et une vie sur Terre et je ferai tout pour les retrouver, même si je dois en crever. »

Il me regarde tristement et une lueur mélancolique apparaît dans son regard avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Il m'adresse un sourire en coin en me faisant un clin d'œil et me dit au revoir avant de partir. Je fronce les sourcils et je le regarde entrer dans la salle du Cristal. Ce mec me rend perplexe. Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes : ramener l'œuf dans ma chambre.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre ait mis si longtemps à être publié mais avec les cours j'ai été débordé ce chapitre ne se fini pas là mais vu que je le trouvais trop long je l'ai coupé en deux (plus d'une vingtaine de page au lieu d'environ huit pages d'habitude) donc le chapitre 9 sera posté dans quelques jours.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça me motive beaucoup !


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA :** Je n'ai pas de beta-reader donc excusez les fautes d'orthographe. Il y aura sûrement de la violence (l'action se passe dans la garde d'Eel qui fait office de poste de police géant. Je doute qu'ils fassent régner l'ordre à coup de bisous et de câlins) et des allusions sexuelles plus ou moins explicites (car Nevra fait parti de cette histoire et que Marion est une adolescente à l'esprit parfois mal tourné).

Sinon mon pseudo sur Eldarya est Mylane si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur Eldarya par conséquent le monde et les personnages de ce jeu ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Chinomiko et à son équipe. Je ne touche donc pas le moindre centime en publiant cette fanfiction (c'est pour ça que je suis fauchée).

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles rencontres et familier perdu**

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je pose délicatement l'œuf et les affaires qui vont avec sur le matelas que j'essaie de retaper avant de m'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Bon, il est temps de faire le point. Je suis apparemment sur une autre planète peuplée de gens tout droit sortis d'un livre de fantasy, j'ai décroché mon premier boulot grâce au chantage, je suis dans une garde de gros bras, je n'ai encore rien trouvé qui pourrait m'aider à rentrer chez moi, je dois retaper ma chambre provisoire pour qu'elle soit habitable et en plus je vais devoir m'occuper d'un animal maintenant. Putain, quel bordel.

Je me masse les tempes pour essayer de chasser le mal de tête qui me guette. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours à moitié l'impression de rêver, même si je suis certaine que je ne suis pas en train de dormir. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu je suis là et la maison me manque déjà… Comment vont maman, papa, Seb et Léo ? Est-ce qu'ils ont lancé des recherches pour me retrouver ? J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop… Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer, sinon qui sait ce qui se passera cette fois ? Non, je ne préfère pas y penser, et puis c'est pas comme ça que je vais faire avancer les choses. Je ferme les yeux très fort et j'ordonne à mes mains d'arrêter de trembler. C'est du passé, ça devrait plus être aussi douloureux. Et dire qu'on me répète que la douleur s'atténue avec le temps, quel ramassis de connerie !

Bon, il faut que je me calme et que je m'occupe d'un problème plus pressant : le familier. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux alors que j'observe attentivement l'œuf qu'on m'a confié. Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de mal à m'occuper de moi même… Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me débrouiller avec un animal dans les pâtes ? Bien sûr, je pourrais le "confier" de manière permanente à la garderie, après tout c'est leur boulot de s'occuper des familiers. Ils traiteront la pauvre bête sûrement mieux que moi. Bon, j'irai les voir dès que l'œuf aura éclot et je leur dirai que je ne pense pas être capable de pouvoir m'en occuper correctement. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront quoi que ce soit à redire, après tout ils pensent déjà que je suis stupide et il est plus que probable qu'ils me prennent aussi pour une incapable. En attendant je vais devoir m'en occuper jusqu'à demain donc je ferais mieux de commencer à lire les bouquins que j'ai empruntés à la biblio.

Je m'assieds près de l'œuf et saisi le premier des bouquins. C'est quoi déjà, la race de ce familier ? Il me semble que son nom ressemblait à "crocodile". Je vais regarder dans le sommaire. Bon, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus c'est "Corko", ça doit être ça. Allez, c'est parti pour la lecture !

Au final je passe près d'une demi-heure à feuilleter les différents livres avant de m'estimer assez informée pour mettre l'œuf à couver. Je sors l'incubateur et je le mets à côté de moi, loin de la porte et des courants d'air puis je prends l'œuf et le pose délicatement dedans avant d'allumer l'engin. Bon, je vais devoir poireauter un bon moment avant qu'il éclose alors en attendant pourquoi pas continuer de retaper ma chambre ?

Alors que je me lève pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le boulot à faire, mon regard tombe sur le drap que j'ai _emprunté_ hier. Ah c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi… Bon, je pense que je vais devoir aller rendre ça en priorité, histoire de ne pas retourner en prison pour vol. C'est vrai que je suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait mais dans la panique j'ai pas trop réfléchi… C'était pas très honnête de ma part d'emprunter les affaires d'autrui sans leur consentement alors je devrais faire quelque chose pour m'excuser. Le problème c'est que je suis fauchée et j'ai rien de très intéressant à donner…

Je balaye la pièce du regard en cherchant une idée et je me mets à sourire en fixant un paquet de feuille que j'ai rapporté du débarras. Je sors un crayon de papier de ma besace avant de la repousser près de l'incubateur et je prends une des feuilles du tas. Autant que mes cours de dessin servent à quelque chose. Je m'assieds et essaie de trouver une idée de ce que je pourrais dessiner. Après quelques minutes de réflexion je me décide à faire un paysage, celui de l'étang près de la maison de ma grand-mère lors de la nuit aux lucioles. Je me laisse aller à me souvenir des journées où j'allais jouer là-bas avec mes frères alors que je laisse mon crayon caresser la feuille en essayant de piéger dessus le fantôme d'une journée d'été où j'avais pu danser avec les lucioles.

Alors que je peaufine les derniers détails je me rends compte que je fredonne une vieille chanson et ça me fait sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je me sens calme et détendue. Le dessin a toujours été ma thérapie, quand ma vie était devenue un cauchemar mon psy m'avait conseillé de reprendre le dessin. Étonnamment ça m'avait aidée. Un peu. Je me souviens encore des jours où je passais ma colère à dessiner des caricatures moqueuses de tous ceux qui m'entouraient pour éviter de céder à la colère et de briser tout ce qui m'entourait. Enfin bref, j'ai mieux à faire que me laisser aller à des élans de nostalgie, le passé est passé, place au présent.

Je griffonne un mot de remerciement sur le bas du dessin et je récupère le drap et le slip que j'avais emprunté avant de les plier et de ranger le dessin dans un des plis. C'est une bonne chose de faite. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre je m'arrête et je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue. Entre le jean, la veste, l'écharpe et les baskets je ne risque pas de passer inaperçue. Je vais regarder dans le tas de tissus que j'ai ramené pour voir si je peux pas trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait de me fonder dans la masse. J'ai bien compris qu'il vaut mieux faire profil bas ici quand on est humaine.

Je trouve des habits rapiécés, plusieurs uniformes et quelques vêtements un peu ternes mais en assez bon état. J'en profite pour les plier et pour en faire une pile nette. Je suis sûre que je pourrais en trouver d'autres si je cherche bien, surtout que j'ai pas pensé à chercher des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des chaussures, des vestes, des chapeaux et des accessoires. Du coup je fais quelques allers-retours entre ma chambre et le débarras puis je choisis rapidement un ensemble bleu : pantalon en toile rapiécé, t-shirt à lacets, chaussures et gants troués et enfin un genre de ceinture faite de corde sur laquelle pendouille des anneaux qui pourront me servir à attacher des trucs. Ça fait certes un peu clodo mais ça fera très bien l'affaire. Je vais chercher dans ma sacoche mon couteau suisse et mon harmonica que j'attache à ma ceinture et je décide de ne pas prendre mon épée car je risquerais d'avoir l'aire franchement louche. Autant éviter les ennuis, après tout c'est bien beau d'avoir une épée, encore faut-il savoir s'en servir. Je plie soigneusement chacun des autres vêtements et je range le tout dans la caisse près du "lit" après y avoir déposé mes propres habits et ma besace.

Je guette mon reflet dans la vitre de la chambre et je recoiffe sommairement mes courtes boucles rousses. Mouai, ça ira bien comme ça. Je prends les affaires que j'avais "empruntées" et je me dirige vers le village en remerciant le ciel que je ne croise personne et que ce ne soit pas le jour du marché. Heureusement personne ne fait attention à moi, à part un groupe de vieilles femmes qui me jettent des regards condescendants auxquelles je réponds avec mon plus beau sourire. Cette fois ci je peux mieux profiter du paysage et je peux aller au rythme que je veux vu que je ne suis pas poursuivie.

La place du marché me semble tellement plus grande maintenant qu'elle n'est plus bondée. Il y a toujours quelques étales ici et là mais ce n'est pas la même ambiance que l'autre fois. J'ai l'impression que ce sont principalement des marchands nomades qui vendent des produits exotiques récupérés lors de leurs voyages ou des brocanteurs qui proposent toute sorte de chose. Je sais où aller si j'ai un jour quelque chose à vendre ou à acheter.

Sur les côtés de la place, en haut des escaliers, se dressent plusieurs magasins. Je prends quelques instants pour deviner ce qu'ils vendent ou à quoi ils servent. Le drôle de bâtiment qui ressemble à une tête de chat à l'air d'êtres assez luxueux, je pense que ça doit être une banque vu les dorures, l'architecture et surtout les gardes à l'entrée. Celui à sa droite porte un nœud sur son enseigne, sûrement du prêt-à-porté pour femme. De l'autre côté de la banque se trouve ce que je pense être un magasin de potion où d'alchimie. Le dernier bâtiment est un peu plus dur à deviner, malgré la terrasse on ne dirait pas un restaurant. Il doit abriter plusieurs commerces à mon avis. Pourtant l'enseigne me laisse perplexe : on dirait trois œufs kinder blancs. Attends une seconde, des œufs… Mais je suis conne, ce doit être une boutique pour familier ! C'est vrai que ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. En tout cas je saurais où trouver les choses maintenant.

Je sors de la place du marché en me demandant distraitement si je vais être obligée d'ouvrir un compte à la banque pour recevoir mon salaire ou si on me le donnera en espèce. Enfin, je verrai bien en temps voulu. J'arrive ensuite au refuge de la garde. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'est joli la dernière fois. À l'entrée du village il y a un genre de patio dont le dessus et les piliers sont recouverts de végétation et de fleurs roses. Il y a plein de charmantes petites maisons aux toits recouverts de tuiles oranges ou rouges et aux murs beiges bordant un chemin de terre. Il y a pas mal d'arbres et d'arbustes mais le tout à l'air d'avoir été soigneusement taillé. J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'esthétique est très importante pour les gens d'ici. Il suffit de voir les habits que portent les gardes, j'ai rarement vu des ensembles aussi peu pratiques et fonctionnels.

Enfin bon, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Cependant alors je retourne à l'endroit exact où j'avais subtilisé les affaires d'une inconnue, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions quant aux réverbères qui bordent le chemin. Alors que je m'approche du cordon sur lequel était étendu le linge que j'avais volé je commence à me dire qu'ils nous ont sûrement piqué l'idée. Mais avec quoi ils les alimentent ? De la magie ? Pourtant ils sont censés être en pénurie de maana... Perdue dans mes réflexions j'oublie un instant de regarder où je marche et je me retrouve face à un gamin qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. J'essaie discrètement de l'esquiver mais raté, il pose ses yeux pleins de larmes sur moi et il s'accroche à mon pantalon.

« -Je sais pas où il est ! Snif... J'ai voulu lui donner à manger, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir mais il s'est enfuit !

-Euh, je suis désolée pour toi gamin mais je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Mon copain ! Je veux qu'il revienne ! »

Et il repart dans une grosse crise de larme, la main toujours fermement agrippée à ma jambe. J'écarquille les yeux en implorant les passants du regard de me venir en aide mais soit ils m'ignorent, soit ils me jettent un regard compatissant avant de passer leur chemin. Bande de couillon, vous avez pas honte ! Moi j'appelle ça de la non-assistance à personne dans la merde ! À ce que je vois je vais devoir me démerder toute seule pour faire comprendre à ce gosse que j'ai rien à voir avec ses affaires.

« -Calme-toi gamin, j'y peux rien moi si ton "copain" s'est barré alors je te propose un truc : et si on allait tous les deux voir ta maman, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera une solution.

-Noooon ! Elle va pas être contente parce que j'ai encore perdu mon copain !

-C'est pas cool mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi, on se connaît même pas ! »

Il semble se calmer un peu et me fixe quelques instants avant de sourire.

« -Moi c'est Mery ! J'habite au refuge avec ma maman et mon… Mon… Je veux mon copain ! »

Et c'est reparti pour les larmes ! Bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce gamin a perdu son familier. Enfin, apparemment il l'a fait fuir en lui donnant de la bouffe inadaptée. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me débarrasser de lui si je ne trouve pas vite sa mère ou son familier. Il faut absolument que je le convainque de retourner chez lui. Je le dévisage un moment, les lèvres pincées. Des bouclettes blondes aux pointes un peu vertes, de grands yeux jaunes brillants, un petit nez en trompette, deux petites cornes arrondies sur la tête et des habits d'inspiration chinoise. Évidemment il fallait que je tombe sur un blondinet qui adore les animaux.

J'ai la gorge serrée, il me fait un peu trop penser à mon frère Léo pour que je me sente à l'aise. Je sais qu'il n'y peut rien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de me rappeler ma famille que je pourrais peut-être plus jamais revoir. Jusque-là j'avais réussi à gérer mes angoisses mais là j'ai peur de craquer. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je n'arrive pas à rentrer à la maison ? Comment est-ce que ma famille va gérer ma disparition ? Est-ce que ça va faire comme la dernière fois ? Et si je reste coincée ici, dans quel état sera ma famille ? Si je ne suis plus là, qui va protéger Léo des connards qui viennent l'emmerder ? Est-ce que Seb, maman et papa réagiront comme la dernière fois ? Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de rentrer le plus vite possible, il n'est pas question que je laisse ma famille s'autodétruire une fois encore. J'ai déjà laissé faire ça une fois mais il n'est pas question que je refasse la même erreur cette fois. Encore une fois c'est ma faute, alors je trouverai une solution je le jure !

D'ailleurs le gamin commence à s'agiter à côté de moi, il a dû sentir que quelque chose clochait. Tout à coup je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent légèrement, que je n'arrête pas de mordre les ongles de ma main droite et que mon corps tout entier vibre d'anxiété. Putain, c'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Je prends plusieurs grandes inspirations jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent et que je sois un peu plus calme. Je me retourne vers le gamin et je lui sourie. Bon d'accord, ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment.

« -Enchantée, moi c'est Marion. Je sais ce qu'on va faire : je vais te ramener chez toi et j'irai voir si je peux pas trouver ton "copain".

-C'est… c'est vrai ? Tu vas retrouver mon copain ?

-Eh oh, du calme gamin ! Je te promets rien, je dis juste que je vais essayer. Bon, tu as quoi comme sorte de familier ?

-C'est un crylasm ! Il est tout doux et il adore les câlins ! La dernière fois on a joué et je lui ai donné à manger et il s'est enf… enf…

-Enfui ? »

Merde j'aurais pas dû dire ça, il commence à se remettre à pleurnicher et j'ai toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau !

« -Euh, t'inquiète pas gamin, je vais essayer de le retrouver ton copain ! Allez, sèche tes larmes et dis-moi par où se trouve ta maison.

-D'accord, mais tu pourras dire à maman de pas me gronder ?

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Je le prends par la main et je le suis en l'écoutant jacasser d'une oreille distraite. J'essaie de mon mieux de mémorisant le chemin tout en essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'est un crylasm. Pourtant j'ai lu un bouquin sur les familiers il y a moins d'une heure, je devrais quand même être capable de me souvenir de trucs ! Je sais déjà que c'est un familier doux qui doit sûrement ressembler à une peluche mais pas moyen de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas ce que je cherchais donc j'ai pas fait gaffe mais franchement c'est pas de bol. J'ose même pas poser la question au gamin, je suis sûre qu'il me referait une crise de larme.

Mery me montre sa maison du doigt, tout excité. Alors que j'allai y jeter un coup d'œil j'entends une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

« Alors comme ça la petite humaine kidnappe des enfants maintenant ! Après le chantage et les provocations tu as décidé de passer le cran au-dessus à ce que je vois : tu t'habilles comme une clodo pour enlever des gamins. »

Évidement il fallait que je tombe sur Ezarel. Je soupire et je me retourne vers lui alors que Mery le salue avec un grand sourire. Ces deux là se connaissent à ce que je vois. D'ailleurs Mery commence à s'agiter, il lâche ma main et me dit qu'il a vu un ami lui faire coucou avant de se précipiter vers un autre gosse qui passait par là. Ils commencent à discuter avec excitation et je le surveille du coin de l'œil tout en me tournant vers Ezarel. C'est quand même bizarre la façon dont il a dit ça, ses paroles sont moqueuses mais il a l'air tout à fait sérieux. Je sais qu'il ne me connaît pas mais de là à me suspecter d'enlever des gamins c'est un peu exagéré.

« -Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Non vraiment, je suis morte de rire. Ça se voit peut-être pas là mais je t'assure qu'intérieurement je me pisse dessus.

-Ooh, mademoiselle s'essaie aux sarcasmes à ce que je vois.

-Je t'assure que je suis loin d'être une débutante dans ce domaine.

-Mouai, c'est ce que tu dis… »

Il me lance un regard sceptique mais son horrible sourire moqueur ne semble pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le baffer celui-là ! Il a un de ces timing, on dirait presque qu'il a senti que j'étais sur les nerfs et qu'il a voulu en rajouter une couche. Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de prendre la chose avec sang-froid. C'est un chef de garde et il peut déjà pas me voir en peinture, je suis sûre que s'il trouve un moyen de me faire dégager il n'hésitera pas une seconde alors autant me tenir tranquille.

« -Bon, c'est pas que cette discussion hautement philosophique m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'écouter me lancer des piques.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire de si important ?

-Je dois ramener ce gosse chez lui et essayer de lui ramener sa bestiole.

-Je vois, il a encore perdu son familier. Et c'est Kero qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de ça ?

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le test de garde. C'est juste qu'il voulait pas me lâcher et qu'il continuait à chouiner. Il voulait pas rentrer chez lui sans son familier du coup j'ai dû lui promettre d'essayer de le retrouver. »

Il a l'air surpris pendant une seconde puis il me fait un grand sourire. Je sens qu'il va se foutre de ma gueule alors je le fusille du regard et essaie de me défendre avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« -J'allais pas le laisser seul dans le village quand même !

-Oooooooh, comme c'est mignon ! La petite humaine adore les enfants et veut sauver les familiers ! C'est pour ça que tu viens aider les pauuuvres petits enfants sans familiers? Allez, dis-moi tout ! »

Évidement il fallait que ce con vienne relancer le sujet alors que je venais juste d'arrêter d'y penser. Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ? Que je lui dise que la pauvre petite humaine débile a le mal du pays et qu'elle a tellement envie de revoir sa famille qu'elle est incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à un gosse qui lui rappelle vaguement un de ses frères ? Bah il peut aller se gratter ! Ça lui fait plaisir de me refoutre en pleine face le fait que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais mon frère ? Quel connard !

« -Ta gueule, j'aime pas les gosses et je fais pas ça par bonté d'âme, c'est juste qu'il me gavait et que j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour m'en débarrasser.

-Faut pas avoir honte enfin! Mais c'est super, maintenant je sais à qui on va refiler les corvées de babysitting.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper de tes oignons au lieu de venir me faire chier. T'es chef de garde, t'as sûrement mieux à faire.

-Eh, elle va se calmer la petite humaine ! Tu n'as pas à m'agresser, c'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour.

-Et toi tu n'as pas à m'emmerder. Sache d'ailleurs que j'ai un très bon sens de l'humour, c'est juste que je ne ris pas aux blagues débiles de ce genre. »

Je suis à deux doigts de montrer les dents. Il est insupportable ce type, il sait pas reconnaître quand il y a des sujets qu'il faut laisser tomber. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'essaie de me calmer en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Et dire que je voulais pas m'énerver. Bon, après c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas non plus savoir que je ne veux pas parler de la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté d'aider ce gosse.

« -Désolé, c'est juste un sujet sensible pour moi alors arrête d'insister.

-…

-S'il te plaît.

-…

-Et, _avec tout mon respect_, tu peux aller te brosser si tu crois que je vais m'écraser plus que ça devant toi. »

Il me fixe un moment, les bras croisés. Ça risque d'être compliqué de s'entendre, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y mettre du sien. Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans sa garde.

« -Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Et sinon, lequel d'entre nous va devoir supporter ton _adorable_ caractère.

-Valkyon, je suis dans la garde d'Obsidienne.

-Le pauvre, je le plains. Et tu comptes lui sauter à la gorge à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ?

-Je te signale qu'il n'y a que toi qui me tapes assez sur les nerfs pour que je réagisse comme ça. Je t'assure que si tu arrêtais de te foutre de ma gueule et de me provoquer je serais mille fois plus agréable.

-J'en doute.

-Doute autant que tu veux, c'est pas mes affaires. Mais t'inquiète pas, je sais faire la part des choses entre mes vendettas personnelles et mon travail.

-On verra bien Mademoiselle Susceptible. Mais tu avais au moins raison sur un point : j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de "discuter" avec toi.

-Eh bien je ne te retiens pas. »

Il se retourne et part sans même me répondre. Vivement que je rentre chez moi. Je me masse les tempes un moment avant de me reprendre. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire après tout. Je vais voir Mery qui est toujours en train de jouer avec son pote sur le bord du sentier et je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on continue la route maintenant s'il veut que j'aille essayer de retrouver son familier. Il dit aussitôt au revoir à son ami et on repart.

On arrive assez rapidement devant une petite maison toute mignonne, avec des fleurs aux fenêtres et des jolis rideaux fleuris. Ça fait très "petite maison dans la campagne" quand même. Enfin bref, je frappe trois fois et j'attends patiemment une réponse. Je m'apprête à laisser tomber quand soudain Mery lâche ma main et se précipite vers une belle dame blonde en criant « Mamaaaan ! » avant de lui sauter dans les bras. J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui ! Je la regarde un moment alors qu'elle le porte et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. C'est tellement mignon que j'en aurais presque des caries.

Je m'avance pour me présenter et lui expliquer la situation. Sous le regard implorant du gamin je fais de mon mieux pour minimiser les choses et éviter qu'elle se mette trop en colère contre lui. Je l'ai promis à Mery après tout. Elle soupire et lui lance un regard sévère mais elle n'a pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir. Elle a surtout l'air lasse, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que ça arrive. Enfin bref, elle me remercie chaleureusement de me donner du mal pour essayer de retrouver le familier de son fils. Je me contente de sourire en passant sous silence le fait que je ne le fasse que pour avoir la paix et qu'il me fait penser à mon petit frère. En tout cas elle a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je leur dis « À tout à l'heure ! » et je retourne au village.

Une fois revenue au point de départ je m'empresse de poser sur la corde d'étendage les vêtements que j'avais subtilisés. C'est déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Bon, maintenant il faut que je me renseigne sur les crylasms et leurs habitudes alimentaires. Je pourrais retourner dans ma chambre pour regarder dans les livres que j'ai empruntés mais tant qu'à faire autant aller à la pêche aux infos au magasin de familier, histoire d'avoir les conseils d'un pro.

Je retourne sur la place du marché et je me dirige vers le dit magasin alors que soudain j'entre en collision avec quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux et je me rends compte que je viens de bousculer un chat brun aux yeux bleus habillé à la mode orientale. Il relève la tête et bafouille des excuses avant d'essayer de ramasser le contenu de la caisse qui est tombée à cause de la collision. Je reste un moment immobile par terre et je le dévisage. Putain, le Chat Potté existe !

Il me faut encore quelques secondes pour sortir de ma transe. Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surprise, je suis sur une autre planète où la magie existe alors ce n'est pas un chat bipède qui parle qui devrait me choquer. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de l'aider au lieu de rester assise par terre comme une débile, c'est moi qui l'ai bousculé ! Je m'excuse à mon tour et je l'aide à ramasser ce qui est tombé. Il se trouve qu'il transportait un ensemble de plante et de nourriture, il y a même des esquimaux !

« -M-m-merci, c'est gentil.

-De rien, c'est la moindre des choses ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour porter ta caisse ? »

Il a l'air surpris par ma proposition et il se met à rougir. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais un chat rougir, je ne l'aurais pas cru… C'est fou ce qu'il est timide ! Je me demande si à cause de ça ou si c'est juste dû au fait que ce soit un chat mais j'ai très envie de lui gratter les oreilles et de lui passer tous ces caprices. Pas qu'il ait l'air d'être du genre à faire des caprices. En tout car sil a l'air d'hésiter à me répondre.

« -J-j-je suis vraiment dé-désolé de te déranger avec ça mais j-j-je dois encore ramener plusieurs caisses à mon mag-magasin et j-je dois me dépêcher pa-parce que des clients m'attendent.

-Aucun problème, tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé mon aide après tout. Je te suis. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-J-je m'appelle Purreru.

-Enchanté Purreru, moi c'est Marion. »

On continue à discuter alors qu'il me montre les deux caisses qu'il reste à ramener à sa boutique. Il me propose d'en prendre une des deux au-dessus de la sienne mais je refuse rapidement en lui expliquant que je suis plus que capable de porter deux caisses et que s'il essaie de le faire il risquerait de nouveau de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Heureusement je suis assez grande pour ne pas avoir ce problème.

Sur le trajet j'apprends qu'il est un purreko et que comme beaucoup des siens il tient un commerce. Il a un peu de mal à s'exprimer, surtout en présence de gens qu'il connaît peu mais il est extrêmement gentil. Je lui parle du petit Mery qui a perdu son familier et de la raison de ma dispute avec Ezarel. Il a l'air très concerné et semble assez inquiet pour le petit et, étonnamment, pour moi aussi. Je passe le reste du voyage à essayer de me retenir de lui faire un câlin et je ne fais même pas attention à l'endroit où nous allons jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à l'entrée du magasin où je voulais initialement aller.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande quel genre de commerce il possède et il me répond avec un sourire timide qu'il vend des familiers et tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en occuper correctement. Je l'aide à mettre le contenu des caisses sur les étales avant de me tourner vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu es juste la personne que je cherchais alors ! Je cherche le familier du petit Mery mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un crylasm, ni où les trouver et comment les attirer. »

Son visage s'illumine alors qu'il commence à me décrire en détaille les crylasms, leurs habitudes et leur histoire. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir si passionné et je laisse mon expression s'adoucir. Je l'écoute silencieusement me parler de ce familier et je prends quelques notes mentales sur les choses qui me servirons. C'est étrange comme maintenant j'ai l'impression que cette journée n'est pas si mal. Il s'arrête soudain de parler et se met à froncer les sourcils en rougissant.

« -C-c-ce n'est pas gentil de s-s-se moquer de moi. T-t-tu aurais j-juste pû me dire que j-je parlais t-trop.

-Mais je ne me moque pas !

-T-tu souris !

-Ce n'est pas un sourire moqueur tu sais, ça me fait juste plaisir de te voir aussi passionné. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et vire écrevisse, on dirait presque qu'il a le pelage roux ! Je fais appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras. Il finit par reprendre contenance et me donne deux esquimaux. Il me dit que je pourrai m'en servir pour attirer le crylasm du petit et me dit de chercher à l'extérieur du QG, près des terriers, parce que les familiers aiment beaucoup cet endroit. Je le remercie chaleureusement avant de me faire interrompre par une cliente mécontente qui ne peut apparemment pas attendre deux minutes avant de parler à Purreru. Je le remercie encore une fois et je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'une idée me traverse l'esprit.

« -Avant de partir je voudrais encore te demander une petite chose.

-B-b-bien sûr ! D-de quoi as-tu b-besoin ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'embêterais de passer chez le petit Mery pour lui expliquer comment bien s'occuper de son familier. Parce que j'ai peur que même si j'arrive à retrouver son familier il finisse par le perdre encore une fois car il ne sais pas comment le nourrir et prendre soin de lui.

-Ç-ç-ça ne me dérange p-pas du tout ! J-j-j'essaierai de p-passer en f-fin d'après-midi.

-Merci, tu es vraiment génial ! Je te le revaudrais, promis !

-P-pas besoin, t-tu m'as déjà b-bien aidé.

-J'insiste ! Bon, je vais te laisser, ta clientèle commence à s'impatienter. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

-M-moi aussi ! »

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et son air ébahi est vraiment adorable. Je lui fais un dernier coucou avant de me diriger vers la sortie du QG, le sourire aux lèvres. Honnêtement cette rencontre m'a tellement remonté le moral que je ne fais même pas attention au ée devant la grande porte, je me fais arrêter par une des gardes qui me demande la raison pour laquelle je veux quitter le QG. En m'approchant je la reconnais, c'est une des cinq gardes qui m'avaient rattrapée alors que j'essayais de m'enfuir. C'est bien ma veine, si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est la plus parano du groupe, celle qui voulait me remettre en prison. Elle a l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi et d'attendre le moindre faux pas de ma part pour me jeter dans une cellule vu les regards qu'elle me lance. D'ailleurs quelque chose me dérange chez elle. Je baisse les yeux en fronçant les sourcils avant de poser le regard sur ce qui me dérange. Elle a des jambes, elle n'a plus sa longue queue de serpent. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

« Eh, regarde moi quand je te parle ! » Elle ne semble pas aimer qu'on la dévisage, où alors elle pense peut-être que je me rince l'oeil sur ses jambes. En tout cas je lui répète une énième fois que je veux aller aux terriers pour retrouver un familier en ajoutant que si elle a si peur que je prépare un sale coup, autant qu'elle m'accompagne parce que sinon on risque d'y passer la journée. À ma plus grande surprise elle semble prendre en considération ma suggestion et elle finit pas acquiescer en grimaçant. On dirait vraiment que ça lui fait mal d'avouer que j'ai raison.

Elle fait signe aux autres gardes de nous laisser sortir après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un d'eux. Elle fait bien attention de ne pas me quitter des yeux et de marcher assez proche de moi pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Son regard jaune semble vouloir me disséquer pour vérifier mes intentions et sa main droite est posée sur la dague accrochée à sa ceinture et semble lui démanger. Tout à coup je regrette de ne pas avoir apporté mon épée parce que je suis presque sûre qu'au moindre geste brusque elle essaiera de m'égorger et je n'ai pas de peine à croire qu'elle réussirait.

Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Je veux bien que les humains n'aient pas trop la cote ici mais quand même, ça ne justifie pas tant de haine ! Surtout que je ne leur ai rien fait moi ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai "emprunté" des habits mais j'ai tout rendu donc ça compte pas comme du vol. Bon, je leur ai aussi fait du chantage mais franchement, c'était vital pour ma survie donc ça compte comme de la légitime défense. J'ai peut-être aussi failli provoquer une bagarre à la cantine mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé, je me suis juste défendue alors c'est aussi de la légitime défense. Et puis honnêtement ils ne peuvent pas dire que j'étais trop chiante à propos de ma "chambre", je me suis débrouillée toute seule en faisant de la récup' et ça ne leur a pas coûté le moindre centime. Et puis je suis en train de faire ma BA là, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si louche.

« -Hey détendez-vous, je vais pas essayer de m'enfuir ou de vous attaquer. Je cherche juste un familier.

-Si tu voulais un familier tu aurais pu te l'acheter, ça ne justifie pas ta sortie hors du QG.

-Bon, j'ai déjà mon propre familier merci bien. Certes il n'est pas encore éclos mais ça compte. Ensuite non je ne peux rien acheter, je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Menteuse, tu as l'argent que tu nous a lâchement soutiré.

-Oh, du calme ! Je tiens à signaler que je ne voulais pas vous arnaquer mais que vous me menaciez de me jeter en prison sans raison et je n'allais pas vous laisser faire les bras croisés. L'argent que j'ai réclamé me sert seulement de caution au cas où vous essayerez de nouveau de me foutre en taule et que je sois obligée de fuir ailleurs. Je vous signale que je viens d'un autre monde, je n'ai donc aucun papier d'identité, pas d'argent et plus une seule possession excepté ce que j'avais sur moi lorsque j'ai atterri ici. Il fallait bien que je m'assure d'avoir au moins de quoi survivre si vous ne teniez pas parole. »

Elle plisse le nez et ne semble pas croire un seul mot de ce que je raconte. Quelle tête de mule ! Elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut mais ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de m'enfermer sans raison. Et après ils pensent que c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de confiance ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

« -Ton explication pourrait être crédible si tu étais humaine, mais qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Après tout tu es arrivée dans la Salle du Cristal, pas dans un cercle de sorcière. Ton histoire ne tient pas la route. »

Mais pour qui elle se prend la vieille peau, à remettre mon statut d'humaine en cause !

« -Bien sûr que je suis humaine ! Vous n'avez qu'à me faire une prise de sang si vous voulez vérifier ! Mais si vous ne pensez pas que je suis humaine, je suis quoi selon vous ? Une tarte aux oignons ? Ou peut-être une drosophile à ailes vestigiales ?

-Je pense surtout que tu es une espionne où un agent ennemi qui essaie de s'infiltrer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, surtout par les temps qui courent. »

Bonjour la parano. Non mais franchement, avec ma dégaine je comprends pas qu'elle me voit comme une menace. Certes je suis grande et un peu baraqué mais j'ai la masse musculaire d'un mollusque anémique et en ce moment je ressemble plus à une SDF qu'à une valeureuse guerrière. C'est vrai que je me suis déjà battue mais c'était des bagarres, pas de vrais combats. Je tiendrais pas 5 minutes face à une personne ayant suivi un entraînement et ça doit se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Et ton odeur est extrêmement étrange. » rajoute-t-elle après réflexion, en fronçant les narines. J'essaie de renifler mes aisselles le plus discrètement possible, mais si j'en crois son haussement de sourcils je me suis faite griller. Bon, c'est vrai que je sens un peu la transpiration mais quand même, c'est pas à ce point-là ! Je place ma main devant ma bouche et vérifie mon haleine. J'avoue que j'aurais bien besoin d'un lavage de dent mais elle exagère, ce n'est pas parce que je pue un peu de la gueule qu'il ne faut pas croire ce que je dis !

Je me sentis obligée de rétorquer « J'ai pas encore eu le temps de me laver depuis que je suis arrivée ici ok ! » comme pour défendre mon haleine. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue elle a l'air encore plus hostile.

« -Arrête ton manège, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, ton odeur était différente quand on t'a attrapée hier.

-Hein ? »

Euh, là ça doit être son nez qui a un problème parce que je n'ai rien fait de spécial à mon odeur corporelle. Cela me rappelle d'ailleurs que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle semble avoir décidé que la discussion est terminée car elle n'ajoute rien et se mure dans un silence hostile. C'est pas avec elle que je risque de profiter du paysage et des plaines vertes qui nous entourent, ça c'est sûr. Elle s'arrête brusquement.

« -Voilà, on est arrivé aux terriers. Dépêche-toi de finir ce que tu as à faire ici, j'ai des choses plus importantes que toi dont je dois m'occuper.

-Si c'est un tel calvaire de m'accompagner, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

Je hausse les épaules et commence à fouiller les terriers, un esquimau à la main, tout en ignorant l'air moqueur qu'elle arbore. Elle doit sûrement bien se foutre de ma gueule parce que je n'utilise pas d'appât. Enfin bref, il est venu l'heure de se salir les mains. Je m'accroupis par terre et plonge la tête dans le premier terrier… vide. Je continue le même manège avec les terriers environnants sans plus de succès, à par les quelques autres bestioles et des restes de coquille d'œuf et de nourritures qui traînaient dedans. J'ai d'ailleurs failli me faire piquée par un genre d'abeille mutante à un moment, depuis mon "accompagnatrice" n'arrête pas de ricaner. Très mature de sa part.

Alors que je passe à un nouveau terrier, j'entends une voix familière qui se rapproche.

« -Alwyyyyyyn ! J'ai un message pour toooooooi !

-Jowen, tu vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? »

C'est le surexcité avec qui j'ai mangé qui se ramène. Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir. D'ailleurs il faut que je retienne le nom de ces deux-là. Jowen et Alwyn. Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas s'appeler Marc et Judith ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour moi… Bon, faisons l'inventaire des noms dont je me souviens : Miiko la renarde tarée, Kero la licorne à lunette, Valkyon au beau cul, Nevra le vampire obsédé, Ezarel l'elfe qui me tape sur le système, Jowen la pipelette survolée et Alwyn la parano. C'est déjà bien.

« -Pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'air occupée. Tu prends l'air avec la nouvelle recrue ? Où alors tu as perdu un truc dans un des terriers ? Tu savais qu'on a mis en place un dispositif pour aider dans ce genre de situation ? C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, je me suis dit que puisque ça arrive souvent et que-

-Jowen, tu t'égares. Et non, je ne suis pas là parce que ça me fait plaisir, je dois surveiller la soi-disant "humaine".

-Oh, tu es là avec Marion ? Coucou Marion ! Comment ça va ? Tu t'es remise de tes émotions depuis ce midi ? Tu as intégré quelle garde ? Ça se passe bien pour l'instant ? »

Ce mec me donne le tournis avec toutes ses questions. Je lui dis que je suis dans la garde d'Obsidienne et lui explique brièvement ce pourquoi je suis là, à quatre patte devant un terrier, surveillée par Alwyn. Il a l'air satisfait par ma réponse et se tourne vers celle-ci pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le suit à regret quelques mètres plus loin et il lui dit une nouvelle qui ne semble pas lui plaire et commence ainsi une discussion animée. Je me détourne d'eux et plonge dans le terrier. Pas de mouton ailé en vue.

Alors que j'allais sortir la tête du trou mon œil est attiré par un objet brillant qui se trouve dans ma vision périphérique. Je regarde de plus prêt et me rend compte que c'est un morceau du Cristal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je le récupère et sort précipitamment du terrier. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mes surveillants toujours occupés et le glisse discrètement dans mon soutient-gorge. Je n'ai certainement pas envie de le donner à Alwyn alors je le donnerai à Miiko en main propre. Je me relève et continue mes recherches comme si de rien n'était.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je dois me rendre à l'évidence : le familier du petit Mery n'est pas là. Pauvre gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il va être triste. J'essaierai de convaincre sa mère de lui en acheter un nouveau. Je retourne vers Alwyn, remarquant au passage que Jowen s'est éclipsé entre temps. Je lui dis que j'ai fini mes recherches et elle se dirige aussitôt vers le QG. Je lui emboîte le pas et le trajet se passe en silence. Je sens le cristal pulser doucement contre ma poitrine et je laisse mes pensées s'évader vers lui. Quels sont ses mystères ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a sur moi des effets aussi étranges ? Plus je reste à son contact, plus je me sens bizarre, comme si mon corps répondait à son appel et le reconnaissait.

Il obnubile tellement mes pensées que je ne remarque même pas que l'on est arrivées. Je me sépare d'Alwyn froidement et fonce aussitôt vers la maison de Mery, toutes pensées concernant le cristal oubliées. Je frappe à la porte et sa mère, Lony, me laisse entrer. Elle me guide vers le salon où Mery m'attend déjà. J'essaie de réunir tout le tact que je possède, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose au final, et je lui annonce la nouvelle. Évidement j'ai droit à une nouvelle crise de larme mais heureusement sa mère réussit à le calmer et au bout de plusieurs explications il semble comprendre pourquoi son "copain" n'est plus là. Alors que sa mère lui promet de lui en racheter un, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Lony va ouvrir la porte et Purreru entre, un livre et un œuf à la main. Je vais aussitôt le saluer chaleureusement et il bafouille adorablement quand je dépose une bise sur sa joue gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou.

Une fois les effusions terminées il rejoint le petit dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer la façon dont on s'occupe correctement d'un familier et plus précisément d'un crylasm. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Lony qui me propose de rester boire quelque chose pour me remercier. Nous nous installons donc dans la cuisine et elle me sert une tasse de ce qui ressemble fortement à du thé. La discussion commence par des banalités mais nous nous trouvons très vite des atomes crochus. Elle me parle de Mery et de son mari décédé à cause de la maladie. En retour je lui parle de ma famille et de ma moitié perdue. Ça m'apaise de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et lorsque je quitte enfin la maisonnette une heure plus tard j'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est ôté de ma poitrine. Putain qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Mais alors que je m'apprête à partir, j'entends le petit courir vers moi. « Attends, attends ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! C'est ma maman qui m'a dit qu'il fallait te dire merci alors tiens, je t'offre ça ! » s'exclame-t-il. Il place alors quelque chose dans ma main. Je l'ouvre et à ma grande stupeur je trouve dans la paume de ma main… au autre morceau de cristal. Je comprends pas, ils sont pas censés être durs à trouver ces machins ?

« -Merci gamin, c'est sympa de ta part. J'irai le donner à Miiko.

-D'accord, mais tu lui diras pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné hein ?

-T'inquiète petit, je gère.

-Merci, même si tu es pauvre tu es quand même gentille. »

Ouch, en plein dans le mile. Mais bon, c'est qu'un gosse alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je lui fais un bisou avant de partir.

Je retraverse le village et la place du marché avec un sourire aux lèvres, rien ne peut tarir ma bonne humeur. Je retourne alors dans ma chambre, cache mon butin dans la couture de ma sacoche et me dirige vers les douches. Là-bas je fais la connaissance de deux autres gardes : Ykhar et Alajéa. La première est très franche et gentille mais plutôt angoissée tandis que son amie semble plutôt optimiste et naïve, mais aussi tête en l'air. On discute rapidement avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit. Elles ont l'air sympa.

Dans le couloir je fais une autre rencontre : celle d'Ashlanna, la fille qui avait aidé à me à me ramener au QG et qui m'avait ensuite snobé quand elle a dû me montrer ma "chambre". Elle s'arrête devant moi et m'adresse un avertissement.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, les gens comme toi ne sont pas en sécurité ici. Tu pourrais très bien finir noyée, étouffée, carbonisée, amputée, embrochée, empoisonnée… » et elle continue encore et encore de me lister toutes les façons dont je pourrais mourir en étant sur Eldarya. Très rassurant. Une fois qu'elle a fini elle s'en va comme elle est arrivée, sans prévenir. Je ne sais pas trop si elle voulait me menacer ou juste m'avertir. Ses mots me disent qu'elle me veut du mal mais son regard dit autre chose. Cette nana me laisse perplexe.

Alors que je continue ma route, je me croise cette fois-ci mon très sexy chef de garde. Je l'informe que je suis dans sa garde après avoir échangé quelques politesses. Il fronce les sourcils.

« -Puisque tu es dans ma garde il faut que tu saches que je n'accepte pas les feignants et que j'attends de toi un travail sérieux et rigoureux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es humaine ou nouvelle qu'il faut t'attendre à un quelconque traitement de faveur ou de défaveur.

-Très bien, ça me va. Je suis toujours sérieuse dans mon travail donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Il me paraît sceptique. À tous les coup il a parlé avec cet idiot d'Ezarel.

« -Bien, sache que l'entraînement à lieu tous les matins de 6 heures à 10 heures. Tu auras ton uniforme avant qu'on commence. Aucun retard n'est accepté.

-D'accord. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

-… Pas pour l'instant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Je suis contente que la conversation ait été aussi courte au final, ça m'aura évité de trop le bouffer des yeux. Et puis j'en ai marre de voir des gens aussi.

Je rentre dans ma chambre pour de bon et retourne à ma rénovation. Une fois que j'estime pouvoir m'allonger sans danger et sans trop d'inconfort sur le lit je prends des feuilles et retourne à mes dessins et mes listes. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je suis dérangée par un bruit. Je lève la tête juste à temps pour assister à la naissance de mon familier. C'est un drôle de petit lézard tout mignon avec une longue queue et des yeux énormes. Je ferme les rideaux et je le prends dans mes bras et je le nourris avant de l'amener sur mon lit avec moi. Je le laisse se blottir contre moi. Apparemment il faut dormir avec lui pendant la première semaine pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Je me prépare à dormir, la petite bestiole tout contre moi.

« Comment veux-tu que je te rende à la garde d'Eel maintenant. » je murmure en regardant ses jolis yeux verts se fermer. Je soupire doucement et ferme mes yeux à mon tour, exténuée.

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre que je vous avais promis ! Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude donc il m'a pris plus de temps que prévu mais le voilà ! On arrive doucement vers l'action, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'instant, j'ai une idée assez précise de ce qui va se passer jusqu'au chapitre 21 environ mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

En attendant, une réview siouplaît ?


End file.
